


The Sorcerer's Servant

by RusCanWonderland



Series: Wedding Gifts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusCanWonderland/pseuds/RusCanWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned and life spared by the King for being a good worker, Matthew is sent to live and care for the land's greatest wizard.But the wizard is an eccentric hermit that is none too pleased with his newly found ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We are Cat and Bee from RusCanWonderland on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimers, Notes & Warnings: We do not own Hetalia or characters within.
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Notes: Based off of the idea by ShaShaShakinBakin on tumblr that was submitted to us.

Matthew was raised in the hall’s of the palace, but he was not even close to being of noble blood. His father was estranged, and Matthew didn’t know much of him other than he had the greenest eyes east of the emerald isle and that was what his mother had fallen for. She had done her best to provide for he and his brother, though the three of them were nothing more than servants and stable hands for the royal family. 

But because of Matthew’s fair looks, his mother had found it necessary to dress him in long skirts and tied aprons, and pinned his curls back into little buns and braids to keep up the entirely feminine appearance. Over the years, most people forgot she had two sons, and instead remembered her for having a boy who lifted heavy bags of potatoes into the kitchens and brushed the royal guards horses late in the evenings, and a daughter who breezed the halls of the palace, quiet and shy as a mouse that cleaned the floors and shined each pane of glass in every window. 

Her death was quiet and mourned over by her children. Their fate was decided by the king who, upon discovering that indeed both children were male, found it in his heart to keep one and to spare the other. 

It was with heavy hearts that Matthew and his brother Alfred hugged and kissed each other goodbye, for to protect the younger of the two, the king thought it necessary to send Matthew away. For his safety, Matthew was to live with the land’s most powerful wizard that had ever been known. He would care for the man, keep him company and lend his talents of order and cleanliness to the powerful wizard who lived deep in the woods, with the blessing of the king to be cared for until his death.

Matthew was nervous, he didn’t do well with people he did not know, and to be forced to live with a man he knew nothing of who was rumored to possess great power, made him sick with nerves. The guard that had escorted him in the carriage said nothing and Matthew supposed it was for the best.

For what was there to really say?

“We’re here,” the man sighed, standing and opening the carriage door before offering a hand to help Matthew out. The glen the house sat in the center of was surrounded in thick trees full of bright vegetation that shielded the sun and cast the area in cold shade. All around little creatures skittered and chirped unseen, and Matthew slowly followed the guard with his small trunk of belongings along a rotting wooden walkway that rested over a small babbling brook. 

The guard sighed and set down the trunk before knocking on the thick wooden door which opened with a low creek. The house was dark and quiet save for the minute crackling of a dying fire that provided a little bit of light. Upon further inspection, the body of a man could be seen lying face down on the dirty ground and Matthew gasped.

“Is…is he dead?” 

The guard shook his head. “Not likely. “Hey…you,…wake up,” the man barked, the toe of his boot nudging at the lying man’s shoulder.

Ivan groaned and swatted at the guards boot, shifting and peering at the two blearily, yawning as he stared at them before beginning to paw across the ground for a bottle of vodka that hadn’t been drained or spilled across the floor. “I just fell asleep six hours ago.” The wizard stood, stumbling slightly as he towered over the guard and young servant, bending slightly to squint down at the little blonde, dust and sleep clinging to his ashen eyelashes. “Why did you bring me a woman? I don’t take virgin sacrifices as payment.” The wizard swayed as he moved about the room, opening cupboards and spilling vials and scattering bowls and other items until he found a full bottle of vodka, opening it and taking a long drink.

He was completely filthy, having not bathed for several days, his beard covering his entire chin and most of his neck as it had gone untrimmed. His eyes were a bright violet despite their sleepy squint and no doubt were quite the sight to behold when they were more awake. There was a long pale violet scarf that hung from his throat, the ends lapping at the man’s bare feet as he wandered about in his tunic and pants.

“This is your new ward, by order of the king he’s been assigned you as a servant.”

Ivan spewed the mouthful of vodka he had swallowed. “Now listen here!”

“Orders. From the king.” The guard gave the wizard a look as he sputtered and made to protest, the guard kicking Matthew’s trunk into the cottage before slamming the door closed behind him.

Ivan was silent for a long moment, rubbing his eyes in a distinctly childish fashion before he turned to peer down at Matthew. “You’re… Small.” He murmured, eyes sweeping over the thin frame. “And… young?” His fingers reached down without preface to lift the skirts of the blonde’s gown. “Why are you wearing a dress?”

Matthew instantly swat at Ivan’s hand before he took a step back. “Because I do not know how to properly wear trousers….and it seems you and I share that talent,” the blonde huffed softly as he pointed at the wizard’s dropping pants that were clearly not tied properly. 

Ivan pouted at the blonde. “Don’t sass me, I’ll turn you into a toad.” The wizard blinked before he mumbled. “As soon as I remember the spell.” Bright violet eyes drooped sleepily for a moment before Ivan seemed to remember that he was indeed in the presence of another. “Oh! Bed, you need a bed.” 

The wizard looked around and opened the door, walking around the side of the cottage to find one of the geese that waddled around the building, plucking a feather with a shriek from the animal, racing back inside before the enraged goose could catch him. Taking the feather, a twig that rested on the floor and tearing a scrap of fabric from a bolt that resided atop a cupboard, the wizard paused for a minute, obviously taking a moment to remember the proper spell before he spoke up in a thick language that the little blonde couldn’t understand. 

When nothing happened after a full minute Ivan frowned. “No, wait… That wasn’t right…”

“….you are the great wizard?” Matthew asked softly, eyebrows knitting on his forehead as he took a little step away from the man. The blonde was confused and slightly concerned; this wizard looked frazzled and unkempt and so tired. It looked almost like a miracle that he was still standing and somewhat functioning…though it seemed the powerful spell of alcohol was aiding in that. 

“I…do not mind sleeping on the floor,” Matthew mumbled, his fingers wringing together as he peered about the cluttered and distressed home before looking at the wizard’s face. 

“Ah! That’s it, not pedogie, philigree!”

There was an explosion of feathers and an enormous four poster bed appeared atop Ivan, the wizard disappearing beneath the frame as the goose down mattress was covered in sheets and a thick down comforter, four fluffy pillows appearing like cotton blooms on the surface of the bed. 

“It worked!” Ivan’s muffled voice called from beneath the bed, rather excited for such a simple spell.

Matthew gasped and forgot how to move before he fell to his knees and peered underneath the bed’s frame. “Are you mad? You could’ve hurt yourself,” Matthew sighed, genuine concern knitting his features before he shifted forward to push at the side of the bed so he could more easily help the older male out from under it. “Do you not…realize the full power of your own spells?”

Ivan scrambled out from beneath the bed. “This is nothing, you should have seen the time I dropped my house on myself when I was moving it.” The wizard held out his hands and made a sweeping gesture, sending the bed sliding slowly across the floor until it settled in a corner nearest the fireplace, the man scratching at his chin through his beard as he wandered over to the cupboards, holding out his arms to the width of the cupboard, eyeballing the height before he walked over to Matthew’s trunk, pushing it beside the bed, wedged between the enormous frame and the fireplace, before he pulled his hands up to the height of the cupboard he had used as reference, stretching the trunk itself before several small drawers and doors appeared on the front. 

“There, a dresser!” The wizard grinned back at the boy behind him. “Would you like a couple of walls?”

Matthew was silent for a moment before he peered away from the wizard’s face, before he slowly moved across to the bed. He carefully reached forward to brush his fingers over the comforter and sheets before he glanced back at the man. “This…this bed is really for me? But….but it’s so large,” Matthew mumbled as he pulled his hand back.

Ivan hummed before he turned to the bed, staring at it for a moment before he held out his hands, slowly pulling them together, watching as the bed shrank slowly, the bedposts shortening until the bed was at a more manageable size, the wizard turning back to the boy with a wide smile. “Better?”

“…yes it’s…it’s wonderful,” Matthew mumbled shyly as his fingers reached forward to brush along the edge of a pillow. It was the nicest bed Matthew would ever have the pleasure of sleeping in. Sure he had seen huge beds in the palace and felt the silk sheets and embroidered pillows, but not even they compared to the little rectangle of a bed Ivan had given to him. “Thank you..”

Ivan smiled brightly, as if the approval of the little blonde was worth more than the greatest kings in the world. “You’re welcome.” The sleepy expression that the wizard had possessed when Matthew first arrived returned again and the man yawned loudly. “I think I’m going to nap.” He murmured, that being the only warning that Matthew received before the enormous man collapsed on the floor.

Matthew gasped as he peered at Ivan. The blonde stood still and listened to the deep, rhythmic breaths of the man on the floor before he moved to grasp one of the pillows on his new bed. He knelt beside the sleeping wizard before gently gathering his head up so he could place the pillow beneath it.

Sighing, Matthew peered around the home and its many oddities, but most of all at its extensive amount of dust. Standing, Matthew wandered to a window and unlatched the shutters to open it wide to let in fresh air before he found a bucket and made to wander outside to fill it. He gathered new fire wood to place in the hearth before he nosed into the pantry and meat box for something to make.

Lips pursing, Matthew washed and dried a few pots and pans and eating utensils before he set to work on making some type of food with the few good eggs, strips of bacon and half a loaf of bread he had found. The wizard looked like he needed a good nights rest and a decent meal, but until Matthew could figure out what to make him, this would do.

Ivan was half awake when the bacon started to really cook, the wizard peeling his eyes open as he all but crawled across the floor, collapsing with his head on Matthew’s shoes and his arms around thin calves. “You’re cooking for me. I like you.” The wizard murmured, using the cabinets and Matthew’s skirts to pull himself upright, leaning against the counter to peer at the bacon cooking on the stove, his nose only a couple inches from the cooking pan. “We have bacon?”

“…please don’t stand so close….you’ll burn your lashes or your whiskers,” Matthew mumbled urgently before gently swatting at Ivan’s shoulder with a wooden spoon. “It isn’t very much…but..yes, I found some good bacon,” the blonde declared softly as he pushed the meat around the thick skillet. 

“It’s better than cheese and bread.” Ivan murmured, slumped against the counter as he watched the flame beneath the skillet. He stuck his finger into the flame, breathing out slowly as he removed the digit, letting the flame dance over his finger before he flicked it back beneath the skillet with the rest of the flame. 

“I don’t know how to make much but…it’s my job to care for you now…so I will make sure you eat more than just bread and cheese,” Matthew told the older male softly before he hung a small black kettle on a hook above the fire. 

Ivan peered at the kettle before he hummed and laid his arms and head on the counter once more. “You aren’t going to make me kill my chicken are you?” Ivan asked after a moment. “I like my chicken, she gives me eggs.” 

“Of course not….if you want to eat chicken..I’ll walk to bring you one already slain,” Matthew told the wizard softly before grabbing a now clean plate to dish out the bacon, eggs and bread on. He set it gently next to Ivan’s stretched out arms before using the length of his apron to grasp the handle of the kettle to pull it out of the heat as it began to whistle. Matthew mixed in a few tea leaves he had found in a small box before pouring some into a cup for the wizard. “There…do you not have your own bed to sleep in?”

Ivan drank the hot tea without a care for the scalding heat, shaking his head as he picked up a piece of bacon and used it to grasp some of the scrambled eggs, munching happily in what was probably his first real meal in a good century. “Why would I need a bed?” He asked as he continued to eat without a care for the utensils laid out beside him, still kneeling beside the counter as he ate before he rested his head on his arm contentedly. 

“Because you need rest…,” Matthew mumbled softly before he carefully reached to touch the man’s arm. “You could…you could use mine…and while you sleep, I can make something for you for dinner,” the blonde suggested softly, drawing back his hand and placing it in his lap.

“But I don’t like beds. They’re big and lonely.” Ivan mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping as he drifted between waking and sleep. “I’ll just go sleep in front of the fire…”

“But…my bed is not big at all,…and I am here…you will not be so lonely,” Matthew sighed softly before he reached for Ivan’s arm and then tentatively moved his fingers to brush through the man’s hair. “You will feel better..”

Ivan allowed himself to be led to Matthew’s small bed, curling up in it and sighing as he fell asleep, his breathing deep and heavy as he all but collapsed into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan didn’t wake up until the afternoon of the next day, blinking when he heard the sound of a broom on the ground, scrambling to stand up and nearly losing his trousers as he watched Matthew sweep. “What are you doing?! You’re disrupting everything!” The wizard fluttering about Matthew and peering at the pile of dust that was just on the edge of the threshold, the wizard grasping Matthew’s shoulders as he all but wailed over the shoulder of the little blonde. “Why are you cleaning? Stop that!”

“Please…let me go,” Matthew whimpered softly before stepping back, the broom he was holding gripped tight in his hands. He moved the bristles over the man’s feet before he frowned up at him. “I’m cleaning….there was so much dirt and dust in here, it’s a wonder you aren’t dead from black lungs.” The blonde turned before brushing the rest of the dust and dirt out of the door.

“Butbut, my dust!” Ivan protested, releasing Matthew and fluttering his hands as he stared down at the blonde. “You’re just sweeping it out like that!”

“It’s….only dust,” Matthew turned to peer at Ivan, almost exasperated as he finished with a little sweep over the threshold. 

“That’s not just dust!” Ivan protested with a pout, which looked rather strange on his face with his whiskers and dirt smeared skin. 

“You’re lucky I don’t sweep you out…,” Matthew pouted right back before he rested the broom against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. “Perhaps you should recall how to bathe properly,” the blonde fussed softly, an arm raising to point out the door towards the nearby creek. “There’s probably enough dust in your hair to fill the house again.”

Ivan pouted at the creek and then at Matthew, folding his arms. “What, you want me to wash and shave?”

“Precisely. I even found you clean clothes you had shoved away,” Matthew nodded, unmoving from his position next to the door.

Ivan backed down slightly but still let out a little whine. “What if I knick myself shaving and bleed out into the creek? What then? Do you want that blood on your hands?”

“I will take the risk of your blood on my hands,” Matthew sighed before tentatively reaching forward to pat at the man’s shoulder. “You will be fine….who knows..you may even look handsome underneath all of that dirt,” the blonde teased before pulling his hand back.

Ivan grumbled and grabbed the clean clothes draped over a chair, walking along towards the creek. he paused, finding a piece of rock before he lifted it to his face, dragging one finger over the first side to get a clean edge and then the second to make a blade, carefully cutting off his uneven beard and then starting to shave. 

A good half hour later he returned to the house, standing in his long, clean tunic, the deep red vest wrapped around his chest and tied off with a sash trimmed with gold fringe, his fingers tugging his scarf back around his neck as his boots thudded on the wooden floor, his silvery hair dried against his forehead, his wide, strangely innocent violet eyes taking in Matthew as he walked forward. 

“Matthew?” The older male mumbled, still tugging and pouting at his clothing as he stood before the blonde. “Did I do good?”

The blonde was bent over the fire, pushing and stirring at a stew he had been cooking all day before he pulled back to peer at Ivan. He straightened and flushed before looking away to hide his face. “Y-yes…you..you look very clean,” he finally managed to say as he tucked a curl behind his ear. 

Ivan looked down at his boots, scuffing them on the ground before he mumbled something along the lines of a thank you. The wizard looked down at Matthew and tilted his head. “Do you want different clothes? I can change what you have if you want… So that you don’t have to wear a maid’s uniform…”

Matthew looked up at Ivan’s face for a moment before looking away, his fingers coming up to trail along the top of the cream blouse beneath the long uniformed dress. “No…that’s…that’s alright. You’ve given me my own bed…and you’ve been kind to me…I’ll be alright,” the blonde tilted his head away from the older male before he removed the long spoon from the pot. He wiped his hands on the ends of his apron before gathering the handles of the bucket that now contained unclean water as he moved to dump it outside. 

Ivan watched Matthew move about, looking at the table that the blonde had moved from the corner into the middle of the cottage. He lifted a hand and gave a flick of his wrist before he brought two bowls from the shelves to place them on the table, a loaf of bread, a knife and two spoons following as he set the table. A couple of tin cups were quickly found before a flask of clean water and the man slowly sat at the table, blinking at the door as he waited for Matthew. 

The blonde bit his lip as he approached the little creek to wash his hands before he moved back inside, blinking when he met Ivan’s eyes who was seemingly waiting for him. “Oh…you..set the table,” Matthew smiled, going to take the kettle off of the little hook before setting it on the table before adding tea leaves to it. “Thank you…”

Ivan brightened at the thanks, smiling at the blonde as he took his tea in hand, pouting as he looked around for some vodka to drink instead. When he was unable to find a bottle the man pouted and sat down, sipping at his tea as he watched Matthew bustle about, the little blonde still fussing at the stove.

“I put it away,” Matthew commented softly as he reached for the bowls on the table before using the ladle to scoop out the stew for each of them. He hung up the spoon on a little hook by the hearth before turning to peer at the man at the table. “I can’t force you to stop drinking.”

Ivan pouted but he didn’t ask where the alcohol was, instead pouring himself another glass as he waited for stew. He perked at a thought and turned with wide eyes to Matthew. “Can you make cake?”

“Yes…I can make cake,” Matthew nodded his head before he placed the bowl of stew in front of the older male before taking a seat across from him. He gave the wizard a shy little smile. “Is….is that your way of asking for cake?”

Ivan flushed and hid his nose in his scarf. “I can’t cook.” He murmured softly. “But I like cake…” Wide violet eyes were turned to Matthew again. “Can I lick the spoon?”

Blinking, Matthew peered up at Ivan before he smiled and touched his fingers to his mouth. “Alright….then I will make you a cake tomorrow,” the blonde smiled, lowering his fingers as he peered at the table. “Have…you forgiven me for getting rid of your beloved dust?”

Ivan nodded. “But now you have to tell me where all of my herbs and powders and books are.”

By the time dinner was finished Ivan had inhaled a good half of the contents of the cauldron of soup, still nosing at more by the time the sun had set, contemplating the cauldron before he decided that he was done for the night and fully prepared to fiddle around with the silverware, making the spoons and forks spin around his overturned bowl as if they were dancers around a maypole, his finger twirling gently as he stared at his new engagement silently. 

“So did they send you to me because you’re exiled too?” The wizard murmured softly, sounding slightly hurt and worried. “The kings seem to enjoy sending people they just want to get rid of over to this side of the kingdom…”

Biting his lip, Matthew placed down his spoon before peering down at his lap. “You could…say it is something like that…the king…didn’t want something worse to happen to me…so..he sent me here to care for you.” Matthew smiled a little as he slid a curl behind his ear. “Seems I’m too good of a maid to be executed.”

Ivan smiled. “Well, looks like we’re both too good of something to be executed.” The wizard let his finger fall and the silverware clattered to the table gently before he tilted his head to peer at Matthew once more. “Though I suppose that this is a better place than some that they could have sent me… But I miss the mountains.”

“You…are from the mountains?” Matthew asked, his head tilting up as he barely hid a smile. 

“Why…were you forced to come here?”

Ivan tilted his head to the blonde. “Different wizards thrive in different elements…. It makes their magic easier to manipulate. Some thrive in desert, some in forest… I thrive in the cold… It’s easier for me to use the cold…” Ivan shrugged and sighed as he let his fingers drop. “But they moved me here… I can light candle and rekindle a fire, but warmth isn’t my specialty… And winters aren’t too cold over here, I can’t use too much magic…”

“You..are forbidden to go back to the mountains?” Matthew asked softly, standing and gathering dishes to place them on the counter to wash in the daylight. 

Ivan nodded as he traced his fingers into the wood before him, doodling out a small line of mountains in the wood. “I accidentally caused an avalanche a couple centuries ago.”

“A..couple of centuries ago? Surely those that are living now wouldn’t remember an event like that,” Matthew quietly sat back across from the older male before he bit his lip. “Wizards…live for a very long time, don’t they?” the blonde smiled before sitting back against his chair. 

Ivan nodded. “A thousand years at most… I’m not an adult yet.” Ivan tilted his head. “To human’s I’m ancient, but to wizards I’m still considered a baby until I reach five hundred.”

Matthew smiled warmly. Suddenly a lot of the older male’s actions made sense. “How strange it must feel…to know every person around you…will be nothing but dust and forgotten nobodies in just a hundred years…and you will still be young.” 

Ivan’s eyes grew sad and he nuzzled against his arms, staring at the table as he slumped forward. “I don’t want to grow old… But I don’t want to die alone.” It was a frightening thought, one that came to him more often than not, that no matter how much he protested it and fought that he would outlive all of his friends and loved ones… So the logical answer had been to simply not make friends.

“You will not be alone…you will be a great wizard,” Matthew smiled and reached across the table to gently brush his fingers through the man’s hair. “…you will be loved by the people and the king…you will be taken care of..you will want for nothing. You have it in you to become a great, powerful wizard You will not be alone.”

Ivan’s eyes closed softly and he tilted his head into Matthew’s touch, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he nuzzled at the soft palm, breathing deeply and gently placing his hand on Matthew’s forearm, keeping the small hand in his hair as he did so. “Will you stay with me? I like you…”

Matthew blinked slowly before he nodded and smiled, his fingers gently moving through Ivan’s hair. “For as long as you want me…for as long as I can I will stay with you,” the blonde mumbled softly, his other hand moving to place over Ivan’s. For some reason this wizard had imprinted deeply on Matthew’s heart in only a day; his kindness and gentle nature mixed with his innocence had the blonde wanting to love and protect him as best he could. 

Ivan nodded and his eyes closed completely, breathing deeply as he rested where he was, Matthew’s gentle hands still against him as he nuzzled at the soft skin and sighed happily. It was nice to have someone else in his home, nice to be comforted and coddled and cared for. Because despite being so ancient, Ivan was still so very young and scared and lonely.

“Lets get you into bed,” Matthew whispered as he stood and gently pulled Ivan to his feet. He carefully maneuvered to the little bed with Ivan in his arms as he gently helped the older male to lie down. The blonde smiled softly as he he smoothed his fingers through Ivan’s hair. 

Ivan fussed as he was moved, gently tugging Matthew into the bed as well. He curled close to the blonde, nuzzling at him and sighing as he pressed his nose to soft curls, happily clutching at the little blonde as he did so, like a child with it’s favorite doll. He slept better with Matthew, that much he was sure. 

Matthew was hesitant at first, worried and shy, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Ivan to pull the other male close. It seemed the two of them weren’t so different, both lonely, both alone…but not anymore. The blonde gently clutched to Ivan and nuzzled his nose to the man’s collar, as his body gave in to the warmth and the comfort of being close to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later and Ivan had gained back what weight he had lost in being alone, having been eating much more frequently than when he had been alone. He was also more active, having settled on a sleeping schedule that took into account the rate that he burned through energy and magic, his eyes and smile brighter and more frequent. 

He still didn’t like baths however and didn’t enjoy it when the months got cooler and Matthew implemented the large brass tub that Ivan kept hidden in the attic space of the cottage.

Ivan pouted as he sat in the tub, hot water lapping at his stomach as he let Matthew dump more water over his head. “I don’t like you.” He fussed as water dripped down his face and he let Matthew scrub at his hair. 

“As I recall, our first dinner together, you told me you liked me and that you wanted me to stay,” Matthew hummed as he continued to wash at the wizard’s hair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gathered the bucket full of warm water before dumping it over Ivan’s head and shoulders to get rid of the suds. “There….now you smell like clovers and mint.”

Ivan pouted over his shoulders at Matthew, reaching over to tug the blonde into the tub as well, skirts and all, taking the bucket and dumping soapy water over the smaller male. “Now you do too.”

“I-Ivan! I…I don’t..,” Matthew sputtered as he shook his wet curls and made to scramble out of the tub. “I don’t have any other dry clothes,” the blonde pouted as he peered over at the older male, a hand raising to splash water at him.

Ivan tilted his head at the blonde. “Then put them in front of the fire. They’ll be dry in the morning.” He didn’t see what the fuss over sleeping without clothes was. But then again he had spent decades pretty much laying around his home naked save for the odd day where he went to town for food.

“I…I can’t,” Matthew flushed and tilted his head away from the older male. He reached for the edge of the tub before hoisting himself up and and out, his hands reaching down to gather the length of his skirts before he moved to open the front door so he could ring out the majority of the water. 

“But if you sleep in wet clothes you’ll get sick.” Ivan tilted his head at the blonde. “Do you want to sleep in my shirt?”

“It’s….it’s alright. I’ll sleep closer to the fire tonight, don’t worry,” Matthew mumbled as he wrung out his hair and made to collect an extra blanket. He didn’t know why but…the idea of actually being naked in front of Ivan was…well it was almost too much. It made his cheeks heat up almost dangerously. 

Ivan’s eyes looked slightly hurt before he spoke up. “But I like cuddling with you.” The older male murmured, watching Matthew intently. “If you want I can sleep naked too.”

“N-no…no…,” Matthew sighed before he shook his head. “It’s…it’s just for tonight…until my clothes dry…,” the blonde mumbled, the idea of sleeping naked with Ivan doing nothing for the heat in his face.

“Can I sleep with you by the fire?” Ivan asked, not quite understanding why Matthew was so flustered. “I can move the mattress.” He wouldn’t deny that he liked the idea of being able to feel Matthew’s skin, to be in more direct contact with his heat, it made his stomach twist and his heart speed up in an uncomfortable but not unpleasant way. 

“Ivan..that’s…that’s defeating the purpose of the mattress not getting wet,” the blonde gave Ivan a little smile as he settled on the floor, the spare blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was shivering despite being so close to the fire, but he attempted to not let it be too obvious. “You should…you should get out soon..before you get sick.”

Ivan paused, getting out of the tub after a moment and moving to nuzzle against Matthew’s hair and back, wrapping his still damp arms around the blonde as he did so, humming as he snuggled the younger male close. He liked the smell of Matthew and the way he was so tiny against Ivan’s own chest, his fingers easily able to engulf the blonde’s shoulder or to hold small hands captive. 

“Ivan…,” Matthew breathed, still and quiet as he felt Ivan breathe against his back and the warmth that made the blonde instantly shift and fall into the wizard’s embrace. He wanted very much just to fuss at the older male, tell him to get his clothes on and get into bed under the thick covers, but his mouth didn’t seem to be working right and his voice was hitched in his throat. 

Ivan hummed as he nuzzled against Matthew, all but purring as he did so, his face pressed to Matthew’s as he rubbed a hand gently over the blonde’s stomach in a motion that the blonde usually used on him that was very soothing and nice.

Matthew flushed darkly as he gently placed his hand over Ivan’s. He let out a little breath, trying to tell himself to relax as he gently smoothed his fingers up Ivan’s arm. “You…you should put…something on, Ivan…”

Ivan pouted. “But clothes are uncomfortable.” The older male mumbled, nosing against Matthew’s hair as he continued to hold the smaller male close. “I don’t like wearing them unless I have to.”

“It’s cold outside…I think..I think that justifies as have to,” Matthew mumbled before he turned onto his back and peered up at the wizard. “Why must…you be so stubborn? I only fuss at you because I worry about you…,” the blonde sighed, wet curls brushing his cheeks and along his neck as he peered up at Ivan’s face.

“But the cold doesn’t bother me.” Ivan sighed back, resting his chin on Matthew’s head and plucking at the damp clothes that covered Matthew’s thighs and lap. “You’re the one that’s cold, you’re shivering.”

Matthew’s cool fingers wrapped around Ivan’s wrist to attempt to get him to stop. “I’m only cold because you pulled me in…I’ll get better in a little while,” Matthew sighed though he turned his head so the tip of his nose and his forehead could press to the warmth of Ivan’s collar. 

Ivan clung to Matthew, a sad little “I’m sorry” escaping him as he refused to let the blonde go. Ivan stood after a minute, fussing with the bolt of fabric still perched atop a cabinet before he tore off a strip and turned to Matthew, making the fabric into a thick, warm nightgown for the blonde. “Will you cuddle with me now?”

Tilting his head, Matthew peered over at what Ivan had made before he sat up and gave the older male an exasperated look. “You…you didn’t have to make this for me,” he breathed softly, his fingers reaching out to brush at the ends of it. “…alright…you win,” Matthew sighed before he stood and turned his back to the older male. He pulled and undid the strings holding together the top part of his dress before letting it fall to the ground, the blouse and wet undergarments following until he could pull on the nightgown with a content little hum. 

Ivan stared at Matthew before he lifted the edge of the gown to peer at the blonde’s legs. “How do you have sex?” The wizard asked after a moment, peering up at the blonde with a confused little frown. “When we were in town last week butcher Mills asked if I’d had you yet and I didn’t know what he was talking about.” The older male pouted at the blonde. “How would I have sex with you?”

Matthew felt all the color leave his face then rush back again, tinting even the tops of his ears red as he covered his face and swat at Ivan’s hand to let go of the ends of the gown. “You..you don’t have sex with me…that’s…that’s just…silly,” the blonde all but whimpered, before he gathered his wet clothes to situate near the fire. “He…he was probably just teasing you, Ivan…don’t worry,…”

Ivan pouted as he looked at Matthew. “But… I want to… I like you… Isn’t that what people do when they like each other?” The wizard was suddenly struck with a thought and he blinked before he he spoke again. “Do you… Do you not like me?”

“Of course I like you…I…I like you very much, Ivan but..sex…isn’t supposed to be about liking one another. It’s…it’s different…some people…might not think so…a-and that sex is just..a desire, a need..but..but most people want to have sex because…because they love one another,” Matthew explained as best he could, his head tilting to look away from the older male. “Feeling..attracted to someone..feeling desire and want rush through you for someone else..t-thats normal..but love..,” Matthew smiled a little. 

“I suppose that’s where the line is drawn between having sex and making love.”

Ivan was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Love…” The man murmured before he tilted his head to look at Matthew. “What does love feel like?”

“I suppose it’s…liking someone so much that…you feel dizzy and excited and sick all at once,” Matthew mumbled before sitting on the edge of their shared bed. “All you want is to make them happy…to see them smile..to protect them and care for them and never be apart from them. Love is like breathing. You need it to live…and you can’t be without it or you die…love can feel like anything you want it to,” Matthew glanced briefly at Ivan with a little smile on his face. “People have gone to war for love,…have died for love and have lived for nothing else just the same.”

Ivan was silent as he looked at Matthew before he nodded quietly and crawled into bed with the blonde, laying down beneath the covers before he pulled Matthew close, pressing his face to soft curls and nuzzling at his neck as he held the thin frame close. He didn’t know if what he felt was love, but he didn’t know what else to call it. He didn’t want Matthew to leave him, he didn’t want to be away from him for more than a few moments. He just wanted to curl up with the blonde and never let him go, just live off of the warmth and affection of the small human. “I don’t want sex.” The wizard murmured after a few long moments. “I want to make love… But I don’t know if I love you… But I don’t want to do that with anyone but you…” It was confusing and strange, to put words to emotions that he had never felt. 

“Shh…,” Matthew leaned forward until he could press his lips to Ivan’s forehead, his eyes closing as he shifted closer to the wizard’s chest. “Don’t…think so much about it…if it’s love you’ll know,” he assured as best he could, his own stomach jumbled in knots and butterflies as he breathed in Ivan’s scent and curled beside him tightly. 

Ivan nuzzled Matthew’s hair and sighed, gently relaxing upon the gentle commands of the blonde. He was well aware that there was a lot he didn’t know. He was a recluse, no one came to visit him and his brief visits in the nearby village were not exactly the most educational of trips. But he’d figure it out, he was good at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A concept that Bee and I spent quite a bit of time developing was how wizards aged mentally in this story. In the previous chapter we make it a point to tell Matthew that Ivan was still a very young wizard. He's very childish and innocent, he's still learning about attraction, about himself and other people. He hasn't had that many relationships of any sort up until this point and right now his attraction to Matthew could very well just be the fact that he's suddenly in the company of someone after years of isolation.


	4. Chapter 4

It was obvious to anyone who spent a short amount of time with Ivan that he was very young and very impressionable, even though he probably knew the great, great, great grandmother of the eldest member of any given family. It became even more obvious with the arrival of Matthew, who had quickly been dubbed the nursemaid of the wizard, who would follow the blonde about with baskets of goods and supplies and sometimes wander off only to come back the moment Matthew called for him.

Ivan particularly liked the book store, despite the teasing smirks of people as they watched him peer at shelves and frown at the romantic literature and try to figure out words and meanings. It was common knowledge that Ivan liked picture books and it took quite a bit of goading and payment before the book seller had agreed to sell the man a copy of a rather exotic book that no good god-fearing person would ever buy. 

“It’s a picture book.” The seller had smiled, shoving the book into Ivan’s hands as the man was called off by Matthew, who had finished haggling with the butcher. “Here, for our best customer.”

Later that evening Ivan frowned at the pictures in the book, strange drawings and language and people with limbs tangled in bizarre ways as he turned the book this way and that to try and make sense of the people. “They’re all naked.” Ivan frowned. “This is a strange book.”

Coming in from collecting one last bucket of water from the creek, Matthew shook off the first little bits of snow that had decided to fall that evening, his head tilting as he placed down the bucket and peered over Ivan’s shoulder at just what he was looking at. Flushing deeply, Matthew’s shoulders slumped and he turned, adamant about getting back to making another loaf of fresh bread.

“That’s because it’s….it’s a book about sex. Different….ways to have sex and such,” the blonde mumbled, feeling embarrassed and shy just talking about something like that infront of Ivan. It wasn’t as if he was a prude or anything of the sort…it was just simply the fact that Matthew didn’t make love and the only time anyone had ever approached him with that suggestion on their mouths was when he was still at the palace and a new guard had taken quite the interest in him.

Of course, the guard had been shoved into a tub of horse manure thanks to Matthew’s brother, but even still, Matthew just…he just didn’t associate himself and sex.

Ivan frowned at the book and pouted before he turned the page. “It’s very strange and confusing…” The wizard stood and crept over to peer at Matthew’s work, ignoring the book as he did so. “Do you think I’m attractive?” He asked, curious and quiet. “Would you… Would you want to do such things with me?”

Matthew paused in kneading the dough into little balls for biscuits instead of bread, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip. “I think…I think you’re very handsome, Ivan,” the blonde finally admitted, cheeks dusted lightly in pink before he leaned away from the wizard to open the oven door.

“…but I only want to do those sort of things with someone who loves me…and that I love, too. I don’t…want to hurt them or myself if we were to do that sort of thing without being in love,” Matthew explained as he placed the little dough balls into the over and shut the iron door. “I suppose that makes me a prude but…there’s so little in life one can be sure about; love is the one thing that I want to risk knowing.”

Ivan nodded slowly at that before he leaned over to hug the blonde gently, nuzzling into soft curls and sighing. “I think I love you… But I’m not sure.” He murmured before he gave the blonde another tight hug. “Will you stay even if it turns out that I don’t?”

Matthew smiled, and reached up a flour spattered hand to touch Ivan’s arm, his head tilting to gentle touch against pale hair. “Of course I’ll stay…I’m happy here with you, Ivan.” Even though Matthew had no other choice, he was happy and satisfied to be here with the wizard. Ivan was kind and gentle, and he definitely needed Matthew there to take care of him, which the blonde didn’t mind at all. 

Ivan smiled at the blonde and kissed his temple fondly, resting his chin atop the blonde’s head even though that bent him at a strange angle to reach it.

He could live with this. 

—

It was another month or so before Ivan was sent a summons by the king. He dressed in his best coat, the brown and beige pied sleeves and torso making his shoulders seem broader. He was clean shaven and his eyes looked sharper with his new focus as he moved to draw runes in front of the fireplace in chalk. 

“Are you ready?” Ivan asked, looking over at Matthew. He had made the boy a new dress, this one a pleasant pale green with gray sleeves and collar. “Whenever you’re ready stand in the fireplace.”

“Are you sure you…want me to come along?” Matthew asked softly as he ran a hand over the front of the new dress Ivan had given him. He was nervous about traveling by magic…but even more nervous about being back at the castle again. 

The people of high society were never kind. 

Matthew knew Ivan wanted him to be there, but even still, the blonde was worried. He plastered a little smile on his face before moving to stand where Ivan instructed, his fingers tightly clutched together until they were white.

Ivan smiled and stepped into the fireplace before he wrapped his arms around Matthew. “Take us to Krims.” He ordered the fireplace and suddenly the floor heaved up, covering the mouth of the fireplace and the two began to spin dizzyingly in place, feeling suspended in the air for a brief moment before Ivan grasped hold of Matthew’s arms and his booted feet slammed into the floor before he gently placed Matthew down as well, ducking their heads so that they could step out of the enormous fireplace and into the throne room of the palace of Krims. 

Eyes wide, Matthew pressed a hand to his forehead as he peered around the throne room. Magic was…quite the element, and the blonde wasn’t entirely sure if he enjoyed it or not. Certainly they were at the palace half a day faster, but the results of traveling so quickly left Matthew feeling dizzy and woozy. 

However, the King was nearby, and it wouldn’t be proper to be sick all over the shining floor under their feet. Matthew knew what it took to clean that floor and he wasn’t about to ruin it for somebody else. 

“Ivan, welcome back, and I see Matthew has come with you.” The king smiled at the two and Ivan nodded. 

“Yes, your highness, he has.”

“Well at least you enjoy your companion.” The king stated simply. 

“What do you want, your majesty? Do you want my chicken? You can’t have my chicken if you want her.”

The king frowned in confusion at that before shaking his head. “I have a task for you. I need you to retrieve a magic mirror from the Waste Mountains, all of my knights have been killed by the dragon within and perhaps magic will be a more profitable bedfellow than steel.”

Ivan frowned slightly. “The mountain only has one entrance to it.”

“We are aware.”

“Did you go through the front door?”

“Of course.”

“That’s not the entrance.” Ivan pointed out before he nodded. “I will go, but in return I want one thing.”

“What is that?”

“I want a door.”

The king frowned at that but nodded. “It shall be done. You depart in two days.”

Ivan nodded and a pair of servants carefully led the two to the room they would be sharing, Ivan sighing as he flopped onto the bed that was situated across from the fireplace. “At least they didn’t want my chicken.”

Gently settling on a velvet chair, Matthew smoothed at his lap before peering at Ivan worriedly. “…your chicken?” He wanted to know about these doors..what exactly that meant and why hadn’t Ivan one…but then Matthew supposed, he didn’t know anything about magic and it probably wouldn’t make much sense to him.

“Ivan…why would anyone want your chicken?”

Ivan tilted his head to his caretaker from where he had rolled so that his back was on the bed and his head and legs dangled over the edges. “Oh, she’s my sister. I accidentally turned her into a chicken when I was little… The goose is my other sister who tried to help me turn the first one back.”

“Your sisters?” Matthew echoed back, eyes wide. He wasn’t expecting that…perhaps some odd friendship with little animals, yes, family members, no.

“Oh, I…I guess that would explain why you…are worried they would want your chicken,” the blonde supplied, giving Ivan a little smile. “I think I’d…like to find some tea. Would you like anything?”

“Hot chocolate?” Ivan perked in excitement at that. “They have chocolate here, right?”

In a few minutes they had tea, chocolate and food, Ivan sitting in front of the fire as he sipped at his hot drink. A set of faun pipes were produced, the two thin reeds lifted to Ivan’s lips as he began to hum and play a slow, soft tune causing the flames to flicker and dance, summoning whatever small fire sprites that had hidden within and causing them to playfully leap and lick at the toes of Ivan’s boots, the tune hypnotic and smouldering as it continued to play. 

Matthew sat quietly and listened to Ivan play, his cup of tea held between his palms as he watched the fire light dance on the pale face. Ivan was truly something special..something enchanting and strange all at once. He understood things far differently than Matthew ever could.

And Matthew felt that Ivan was something that he could never fully understand.

By the time the sun had long ago sank behind the highest turret of the castle, Matthew had gathered their empty dishes and gave them to the servant assisting them before he moved to the pair of glass doors trimmed in gold leaf that would lead onto a small square balcony. Their view looked out over the castle wall and into the city below full of warm glowing fires and busy chimneys. 

Somewhere, Alfred was nearby, but Matthew worried if he’d even want to see him. Besides, the blonde tilted his head to peer at Ivan, watching the bright violet eyes bouncing with orange light, he had Ivan to care for now. And Ivan was someone that Matthew desperately wanted to protect.

Ivan was in a trance for the time being, staring at the fire and immersing himself in the element. He needed to be able to defeat the dragon… And fire was not his element. It would have been easier for the king to summon a wizard or a witch with control over the element. Snow, ice, water and blood. Those were Ivan’s elements, wet and cold and flowing with a steady pulse of life. Not the flickering and fickle life of fire, which ignited and faded as suddenly as a lightening strike and consumed like a starving man. 

Water was an easier element, it was something prevalent in most every corner of the globe, always there if you knew how to find it.

Ivan took a deep breath and removed the pipes from his lips, breathing out and causing the flames to be suddenly doused, the oil lamps the only light now as he sat before the fire.

Biting his lower lip, Matthew carefully approached the silent wizard, his soft shoes barely making a noise on the floor as he tentatively reached out to place a hand on Ivan’s shoulder. He didn’t want to ask him if he was alright, Matthew feared he wouldn’t understand if Ivan were to explain no, but at least he could know that the blonde was right here and he was worried about him.

“I’m going to go and get us some hot water…for a bath, alright?” Matthew’s voice was soft and gentle, his fingertips brushing over a long particular bang over Ivan’s ear before he left the room. He knew the dark halls well enough to find his way to the kitchen to request a few pitchers of water to be sent up to their room.

Matthew was on his way back when a familiar form caught his eye coming out of an officers quarters. 

“Alfred?” 

The figure paused, golden hair glinting against the hallway’s torches and Matthew smiled, his hands reaching down to lift up his skirt so he didn’t trip in his haste to get to his brother. “Alfred!” Matthew exclaimed softly, the older brother’s arms opening to give a tight hug followed by urgent whispers and questions; why was he here? How was he? 

“I heard you were back and the wizard had dragged you with him on his mission.” Alfred whispered. “Are you leaving soon?” He asked worriedly, giving his brother a kiss on the forehead as he sighed. “I’m just glad I got to see you again… It’s reckless taking you on the mission too.”

“I don’t mind, Alfred…I might not understand but..Ivan needs me…,” Matthew whispered, his hands smoothing on the front of his brother’s tunic. He looked so handsome and well kept, he was eating more and his body filled out so nicely since his commitment to the guard. “I’ve missed you…I didn’t…know if…you wanted to see me,” the blonde admitted with a little smile, his head tilting up to peer at Alfred’s face. He looked so well…it made Matthew feel so much better about their separation. 

“I miss you too… I worry about you, Matthew.” Alfred frowned worriedly at his twin. “You know he’s dangerous, you’re going to be with him in close quarters with a dragon, what if you become collateral damage?” Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. “I just don’t want you to be hurt, Matthew.”

“You can’t worry about that, Alfred….I’ll be okay,” Matthew smiled softly, tucking his head on Alfred’s shoulder as he hugged his brother back just as tightly. “Ivan…Ivan isn’t dangerous, not really. He’s good…and very kind…and he needs me so much..,” Matthew shook his head a little before pulling back to look at Alfred’s face. “…I want to do what I can to protect him,” he admitted with a little shrug before reaching up to run a hand fondly over Alfred’s cheek. “You’ll be okay..and maybe I’ll get to see you again the next time the King needs Ivan’s help..,” Matthew smiled before leaning to press a kiss to his twin’s cheek.

“Matthew?” Ivan’s voice called from the hallway, the wizard peering from around a corner before his eyes hardened and his lower lip trembled. The wizard’s entire body seemed to radiate a devastating chill as the wizard disappeared, spikes of ice trailing after him before melting and pooling into water on the floor.

The man went to the gardens of the palace, hiding among sunflowers, ice gathering on petals and thick stems and leaves as he sat near the center of the mess of flowers and sighed, trying to stop tears from rolling down his face because they would only freeze and sting.

Matthew bit his lip and pulled away from his brother, worry and panic taking hold of his body. “I’m sorry, Alfred…I..I have to go,…take care,” the younger blonde smiled a little before hurrying down the hall, his eyes trained on the watery puddles that led him outside. 

Hands running on his arms to attempt to fight away the chill in the air, Matthew carefully followed the trail of frozen flowers and leaves, his heart clenching when he finally found Ivan hunched over in the center, looking for all the world like a heartbroken child.

Tentatively, Matthew approached the wizard and let out a little breath which was apparent against the dark around them. “Ivan…? Ivan,..what’s the matter?”

Ivan covered his eyes, frozen over in his body’s defense and let out a breath that clouded around them. “You’re going to leave me and stay with him.” He whispered worriedly, his voice shaking like a child’s. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Oh, Ivan, no,” Matthew shook his head before kneeling in front of the distraught wizard, his hands tentatively reaching out to brush on Ivan’s. The blonde winced at how cold they were, but he refused to pull away. 

“That was my brother, my twin. His name is Alfred…and when I came to take care of you, I thought I’d never see him again,” the blonde explained softly, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly from being so close to Ivan.

Ivan sniffled and removed his fingers from his face, his eyes frozen with spikes of ice covering his face from his eyelids to his brows and the tops of his cheeks. His lower lip trembled slightly and he tucked his hands against the ground. “I don’t want you to leave… I love you.” He murmured, his jaw clenching as the words wobbled out of his mouth. “Please don’t leave me.”

Gasping softly at the ice covering the wizard’s face, Matthew pulled Ivan tight against him, making sure to tuck the pale head against his neck as he cradled him close. Ivan was freezing and it terrified Matthew; what if something terrible was happening to him?

“Ivan…I promise..I’m not going anywhere..I never even thought about ever leaving you..I promise, I’m going to stay with you always,” Matthew murmured, his arms tightening around Ivan’s form to keep him close. It seemed he was right, though Matthew had truly known all along; Ivan needed protecting and that’s exactly what Matthew intended to do.

Ivan wrapped his arms tightly around Matthew, pressing his face to the blonde’s neck even though he knew that the cold probably hurt the blonde. “I… I need fire.” He murmured softly, standing slowly, joints cracking with ice splintering off of his form. He couldn’t melt himself.

Nodding, Matthew pressed himself to Ivan’s side and wrapped an arm around the wizard’s waist to lead him slowly back to their room. By the time they arrived, the warm water Matthew had requested was waiting for them and the blonde sighed in relief. 

“Thank goodness,” Matthew mumbled before gently settling Ivan beside the fire, his fingers worriedly running through the wizard’s ice spattered hair. He added a few more logs to the fire before turning to dump the hot water into the copper tub, his fingers shaking with the urgency to get Ivan warm.

The room’s temperature dropped drastically with Ivan inside but nothing froze, the fire causing the water to perspire on the glass of the windows and the painted walls. his magic had yet to come to terms with the fact that it’s host was not dying or distressed anymore, Ivan’s organs still frozen solid and his eyes still glassed over and covered in ice. It took a few minutes of him resting inside the tub, clothes still damp and hanging over the frame of the fireplace to dry, before Ivan’s body started to thaw, his hands no longer so cold and his eyes slowly melting, water dripping down his face in a steady stream and leaking from his open mouth as other parts of his body thawed slowly. 

Matthew managed to request more warm water that he added to the bath before he settled on the edge of the bed. His fingers trembled in his lap as he watched Ivan worriedly, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Matthew had never seen anything like what Ivan was going through, but the worst part was, it was his fault entirely for the wizard’s extreme reaction. 

Shifting onto the floor beside the tub, Matthew brushed shaky fingers over the top of Ivan’s arm, his head tilting to rest against the side of the tub. “I’m so sorry, Ivan…”

Ivan shook his head as he continued to thaw, coughing as his lungs were next to thaw out. “I’m sorry I got upset.” He murmured like a child apologizing to a parent. “I just don’t want you to leave and I got scared.”

“Shh…just..just relax,” Matthew smiled, his eyes closing as he continued to stay next to Ivan. “I’m not going anywhere…Ivan,” the blonde breathed, his knees tucking up against his chest.

Ivan had defrosted within a good two hours before he moved out of the tub, drying himself with a linen before he lifted Matthew into his arms and placed the blonde on the bed, curling up around the smaller male and nuzzling his face into soft curls as he settled and began to warm from the closeness of his love. He didn’t realize how frightening the idea of Matthew leaving him was until the sheer cold shock had made his body freeze and his heart clench tightly. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Matthew peered at Ivan’s face before he let out a sigh of relief. “You…you look better,” the blonde murmured, his hands moving to cup Ivan’s cheeks, the pads of his thumbs running underneath bright violet eyes. “I was so worried..”

Ivan pressed his face to soft blonde curls. “I didn’t want to worry you.” Ivan murmured softly as he curled against the blonde. “The cold won’t hurt me, though.”

“Thank goodness,” Matthew sighed with relief, his body relaxing against Ivan’s as he clutched the wizard close to him. “..even if you hadn’t meant to, I still worried about you, Ivan….I don’t want anything to happen to you..,” the blonde murmured, his head tucked against Ivan’s temple.

Ivan sighed gently against Matthew’s neck, pulling the small frame close to his own, his nose tucked against Matthew’s pulse gently. He loved the blonde, so much more than he had loved anyone and he wanted Matthew to worry over him. There wasn’t much that could hurt the man who could live forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan couldn’t teleport them into the heart of the mountain, as the dragon added in an element of movement that Ivan couldn’t predict and safely avoid. Fireplaces were one thing, the inside of a mountain was another. The man instead transported them to a small inn at the base of the mountain and they climbed the rest of the way to the small entrance halfway up the mountain. There was an enormous gaping maw of a cave a few miles to their left but Ivan ignored that and instead pressed his fingers to the door they had climbed to. 

“This mountain was built by dwarves. Dwarvish doors are tricky little things.” The man’s hair lifted and ruffled slightly as the focused his energy into the points of his fingers and sent the door flying to pieces. “Lucky for us, wizards are too.”

Matthew watched quietly from behind Ivan, a hooded cloak Ivan had made him out of curtains hung around his shoulders to help keep out the cool air. There was so much he didn’t understand or fathom, but he wasn’t so stupid to see past the fact that Ivan was immensely powerful. Matthew had seen wizards visit the palace on the king’s wishes before, but none of them ever held themselves like Ivan did. This wizard was special and it was terrifying and curious all at once.

“That…will lead us to the dragon?” Matthew questioned softly, his head tilting to peer at the summit of the mountain top.

“Yup.” Ivan smiled down at the blonde. “Don’t worry, dragons are on a strict diet of livestock and princesses. You’re safe.”

Matthew shook his head and reached to tuck a curl behind his ear. “I’m not worried…about myself anyway,” the blonde murmured but managed to smile a little, his head tilting to peer at Ivan.

Ivan smiled. “I won’t melt.” He stated simply before he lifted his band and blew gently at his palm. snowflakes like bits of skin flickered off of his palm and down the tunnel, leading Ivan and Matthew through the twists and turns. When they came upon the entrance to the main cave Ivan stopped and tucked Matthew against his chest. 

The enormous dragon heaved a sigh and shifted on the ocean of gold coins, gems and trinkets, the creature’s red scales bright against the gold and the brownish grey of the walls. Steam rose up from it’s nostrils and Ivan glanced over at Matthew. “I need to keep you safe.” He whispered softly, pressing his palm to Matthew’s head and letting out a low breath, a spell half breathing out from his lips before he stopped halfway through the last syllable, smiling at the sight of Matthew transformed. “Much better.” He murmured, picking up the tiny form of his companion. “And nine lives are helpful.”

Matthew, at first, had no idea just what had happened. One moment he was standing pressed against Ivan’s chest and the next he was being lifted into the man’s arms, his perception completely off as his head tilted down to peer at himself.

Eyes widening, Matthew made to cry out, but the only sound that left his mouth was a timid little squeak before his furry head tucked against Ivan’s neck. He was a cat! A small, fluffy little cat! He wanted to fuss at Ivan and demand why on earth he was a cat, but the sight of the dragon not too far off had Matthew trembling and shifting to tuck himself into Ivan’s shirt. 

Ivan smiled and tied off his coat to help keep Matthew in place, his eyes moving to scan about the room before he peered down at the blonde. “We need to find a mirror. It will look like a gold cabinet… Think you can help me spot it?” The man asked gently as he stroked his fingers over Matthew’s little neck absently, eyes sweeping over the walls before flicking to the still sleeping dragon. 

Shifting, Matthew stuck his head out so he could peer around the cave better, his eyes wide and round. Ears flicking, the little cat shifted to climb out of Ivan’s shirt, his newfound agility helping him get to the floor easily. Pink nose sniffing at the air cautiously, Matthew soundlessly moved forward, his little paws leading him over gold coins and jewels as he searched for the mirror Ivan needed. 

The dragon’s nostrils flared and the animal shifted, growling lowly as it straightened and flicked it’s eyes open, gold coins flowing off of it’s hide as the creature looked around, snarling as it spotted Ivan. 

“Who dares enter my chambers.” The creature growled and Ivan leapt down from his hiding spot. 

“Only a humble wizard, your greatness.”

“A wizard?” The dragon drawled. “A fire wizard?”

“No, a water wizard.” Ivan smiled wryly. “Hardly a threat to a drake such as yourself.”

The dragon snorted and it’s tail flicked, shifting the gold coins and revealing the mirror that the two were searching for, Ivan’s eyes flicking to the great appendage before he looked back at the dragon. “What do you come here for, wizard?”

“Honestly, to loot a single item from your treasure trove in the name of my king.”

“Ah, you come from Krims, then? Yet you do not wear their colours, crest or banner.” The dragon hummed. “You are not a weighted wizard then?”

“I am weighted only by my chosen mate.”

“And yet you choose to serve the king of Krims.”

“I have known nothing else but servitude to him.” 

The dragon snorted and rolled his eyes. “You are hardly a true wizard then, to not have built for yourself a kingdom.”

Ivan flicked his eyes to Matthew, knowing where the small cat now was and beginning to pace in the opposite direction of the feline to distract the dragon. “I am a very young wizard for my kind. Many would blame my age for my foolishness.”

“I would blame your foolishness on your foolishness.” The man didn’t get to say anything as the dragon grabbed the wizard about his pant leg and tossed him in the air, hissing softly as Ivan hung suspended in the moment, catching himself with his magic and glaring down at the dragon. 

“That was very ru-” The dragon’s jaws snapped shut around Ivan, the great throat swallowing the wizard whole, purring pleasantly as he settled back down on the mountain of gold. 

Ivan cursed himself as he felt heat and slick surrounding him in a disgusting fashion, unable to breathe as he slid down the creature’s esophagus and into the stomach, pressing his hands against the slick membrane of the pipe of cartilage and thinking of pushing walls OUT.

Ice slid from his fingers and the creature let out a pained noise as the ice spread, causing the creature to writhe and flail about and shriek among the gold as scales and organs and muscles froze.

By the time Ivan had completely frozen the monster he was trapped between the frozen acid of it’s stomach and the entrance of it’s esophagus, the wizard grunting and kicking until he was able to claw his way out of the monstrous creature he had frozen, shivering as he slid off the sleek body and stepped onto a pile of gold, which froze and rattled beneath his boots. 

“That was… Unpleasant.”

Matthew had, quite excitedly, found the mirror that had been revealed behind the dragon’s tail. He was not pleased at his new body but at least it made it easier to leap onto the top of the mirror’s cabinet, his fluffy tail sweeping around his feet as he prepared himself for attempting to look threatening if need be.

However, he was not prepared for Ivan to be swallowed by the dragon.

Heart speeding up, Matthew had made to leap off the mirror to attempt at damaging the dragon’s face with his little claws in the hopes that he could help Ivan. But that was ridiculous and for a few horrific moments, Matthew was frozen in place, until he noticed the dragon. The creature began to writhe in agony and Matthew shifted to tuck his head between his paws, fearful and unsure of what to do.

Until everything went still and he had heard Ivan’s voice.

Ears perking, the cat rose his head to spy Ivan safe and sound. Matthew mewled softly, wanting to ask Ivan if he was okay, wanting to yell at him, because how dare he put himself in that sort of danger.

Ivan stumbled over to Matthew and smiled, grabbing hold of the mirror the small cat, giving Matthew a kiss on his nose. “I’m fine.” The wizard stated with a smile. “You’re going to have to wait until we get back before I can change you back.” The older male adjusted Matthew in his arm and tucked the mirror beneath his arm before he concentrated and lifted himself into the air, floating to the tunnel he had come from and walking around to the front of the mountain and leaping into the air, all of the power he had been saving for the dragon pushing out of him like a scream perched beneath his chin. The air around him was slightly chilled and a small trail of precipitation followed after him as he moved but he continued to walk until he had reached the village at the base of the mountain and walked into the inn, producing his chalk from his pocket and wiping it off on his leg before he drew out the runes on the floor in front of the fireplace, the patrons of the inn watching him as he ducked into the fireplace with a cat and a mirror. 

Arriving back to the palace, holding a cat in his arm and covered in the now defrosted slime of the dragon’s body fluids gave a rather startling impression. 

“What on earth happened to you?” The king asked in shock. 

“He ate me. I froze him.” Ivan stated, placing down the mirror and lifting Matthew to give the kitten a kiss on his lips to transform him back. 

Blinking open his eyes, Matthew peered at Ivan wide eyed before realizing where he was. Taking a shaky step back, Matthew ran a hand through his hair, relieved to feel hands and fingers before he tilted his head to give Ivan a withering look. 

Without a word, the blonde approached Ivan and rose a hand, the sound of a slap echoing around the silent throne room. Matthew’s eyes were hard but wet and his frown trembled as he took a step back and folded his arms over his chest.

The entire court was silent and in shock at the sight of Ivan being slapped by his housekeeper, even the king gaping in shock at the sight of the man bowing his head in shame. “I’m sorry.” He murmured pitifully, like a reprimanded child as he looked at Matthew and tried to pull the blonde into an apologetic hug.

“That was stupid…a-and reckless…and you could’ve…what if you were hurt…and I don’t care if you’re a wizard…,” the blonde murmured as hot tears slid down his cheeks and he let himself be hugged by Ivan, his hands clutching at the back of his coat. “…you scared me so badly, Ivan…”

“I’m sorry, Matthew…” He murmured, hugging the blonde tightly to his chest as he pressed soft kisses to blonde curls and stroked his fingers through the hair gently. It was shocking to the onlookers to see Ivan so completely submissive to his small blonde caretaker, his fingers holding Matthew close. “I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t think my heart could take watching that again,” Matthew murmured against Ivan’s shoulder, his own shaking and trembling as he clutched at Ivan tightly. Pulling back, Matthew lifted his fingers to wipe at his cheeks before he reached out his hands to smooth at the front of Ivan’s coat. 

“Y-you’re a mess…lets go get you cleaned up…”

Ivan sat through having his hair washed and helped Matthew clean out his clothing before he smiled and cuddled up to the blonde in the bed and tucked his chin against the soft temple. “You were really worried about me?”

“I was terrified,” Matthew whispered softly, a hand reaching out to gently smooth over Ivan’s back sweetly. “…I know you can’t be easily killed as I can but…the thought of you in danger still terrifies me….I don’t want to see you hurt, Ivan. Not ever,” the blonde murmured before pressing a gentle, shy kiss to the cheek he had slapped earlier. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you…I…I hope I didn’t embarrass you..”

Ivan smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t… I deserved it.” The older male stroked his fingers over soft cheeks and shoulders. “Were you hurt earlier?”

Matthew slowly shook his head. “No…you kept me safe…even if I didn’t understand why you turned me into a cat,” the blonde smiled a little before tracing a finger down the bridge of Ivan’s nose. “…if..you can turn me back…why couldn’t you do the same to your sisters?”

“Because of two reasons. One I didn’t quite finish your spell so if I hadn’t kissed you it would have worn off in a few days. Two my sisters never had someone who had fallen completely in love with them… I tried every boy and girl in our village and no one was able to turn my sisters back.” Ivan gave a soft, sad smile. “They’re happy, as far as I know… Katyusha never complains and Natalia is happy to have an excuse to chase and bite at people.”

Matthew bit his lower lip before gently cupping Ivan’s cheek, the pad of his thumb swiping just under a violet eye. “…you’re a brilliant wizard, Ivan. I know someday you’ll be able to fix it…,” the blonde smiled softly before leaning forward to press a kiss to Ivan’s pale forehead.

Ivan smiled and pressed his forehead to Matthew’s gently before he sighed. “I hope so…” His fingers stroked through soft curls as he cuddled the blonde close and tucked his face against the soft neck. “I promise not to irreversibly turn you into a cat.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan was travelling again to the castle. In two years he had been called to the castle of Krims no less than forty times. He was slowly becoming colder, sleepier and more exhausted as his tasks became more and more dangerous and ridiculous. 

Matthew didn’t travel much to the castle with Ivan anymore. He was virtually useless when it came to what the king asked of Ivan and half the time, Matthew couldn’t take the thought of Ivan in harms way, much less the act of seeing it.

In two years, Matthew had simply struggled to keep Ivan rested for as long as he could. It worried him how colder the wizard had become and how much more older Ivan acted. Matthew could only say he missed his childish Ivan, the one that smiled and nuzzled at his shoulder to ask him when dinner was ready or if they had any bacon. 

Ivan had barely mentioned much of anything and Matthew’s worry only intensified everytime the wizard was called to the palace.

Slightly longer hair held in a little side braid slid over Matthew’s shoulder as he approached Ivan, eyebrows knit on his forehead as he reached out to carefully smooth his fingers over the wizard’s coat. He had repaired it and cleaned it a dozen or so times now, each time having been after some stupid task the king had set Ivan on.

“Be careful…,” the blonde murmured, before he managed to give Ivan a small smile. 

Ivan had tears in his eyes as he stared down at Matthew, his voice suddenly small as he looked at the blonde before him. “Matthew… I’m cold…” he whispered and his organs hurt whenever he bent and moved the frigid flesh, his joints feeling like weights at key points of his body. “I’m so tired, Matthew…” He whispered, his tears freezing against his eyes as he stared down at Matthew but not seeing him. “I’m…” The wizard didn’t get to finish as his mouth sealed shut and his entire body turned to ice from within, shards of the frozen water expanding from his eyes and along his skin as he simply stood and let it happen, his magic recognizing it’s hosts pain and exhaustion and forcing the man to stop in the only way it knew how. 

By freezing him. 

The entire one room of their little cottage developed frost on the walls and windows and crept around the doorway to the yard, extending to the forest and grasping hold of the summer trees to whither them and turn their branches frigid along with the leaves, forming walls and doorways with ice. 

Matthew let out a little noise of distress as he stared in shock at Ivan’s frozen body. Lips parted in silent terror, Matthew shook his head, his fingers brushing over the freezing body of the wizard he adored so much.

“Ivan…? No, Ivan..don’t…don’t do this,” the blonde begged, his voice trembling and breaking as he desperately tried to find any part of the older male that wasn’t frozen. “Ivan? Please…I…,” Matthew took a step back as he pressed a hand to his mouth, his head shaking in disbelief.

This had gone too far….Ivan was suffering and hurting so much. His magic only knew one way to care for him and Matthew had seen just about enough. 

Turning on his heel, Matthew attempted to open the front door, but the ice had frozen it shut. Peering around the room, the blonde moved to grasp a metal pick used for the fireplace and instead turned it on the frozen hinges. 

It took the blonde a moment but the ice wasn’t too thick and the door eventually opened just enough that Matthew could fit through it. The chickens and geese scattered as the blonde hurried around the small cottage to a barely standing stable where the wizard kept a horse and cow, Matthew instantly untying the mare and slinging himself on top of the powerful creature. 

Clicking his heels, he spurred the horse into motion as he raced towards the village and the castle through the woods, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Matthew didn’t know what to say to the king or if he would even listen, but he had to try for Ivan’s sake. 

It took the blonde a few hours to reach the palace, but he didn’t even wait to be cordially introduced and instead barged right into the throne room, a determined frown on his face. “Your majesty…I need to speak with you at once.”

The king glanced down at Matthew, raising an eyebrow as he did so. “Where is Ivan?” He asked, folding his hands over his lap as the servant holding a letter for him to read and sign was waved off. 

“Not coming,” Matthew frowned, stopping just before the platform the king was seated on. “…your highness he isn’t well. All of these missions and tasks you’ve been sending him on is taking a great toll on him. He hasn’t rested in almost two years, your majesty. His body is weak and is shutting down as we speak…if he does not get reset and time to build his strength, I fear he is lost. I can’t allow him to come…and neither will his magic.”

“What do you mean his magic won’t allow him?” The man asked with a frown. “He can disregard you on my order, boy, and if he can come then he will.”

“He can’t come!” Matthew cried, his teeth biting his bottom lip as his fingers rung together tightly. “…his…his magic has frozen him in place…to force him to rest…he cannot come.” The blonde took in a shaky breath before fixing the king with a pleading look. “All I ask is that he is granted time to rest…he is in so much pain, your highness, please…he has done everything asked of him.”

The king frowned at that before he nodded and waved the blonde off. “The moment he is well send him to me.” Was all he ordered before he dismissed the blonde formally and the boy was led out. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Matthew made his way back to their cottage after nightfall, the woods surrounding the little home nearly frozen solid. His heart clenched in his throat as he carefully dismounted the horse and carefully approached the still open door, the freezing temperature only increasing the closer he got.

Biting his lower lip, Matthew squeezed inside, his breath coming out in small puffs as he found Ivan exactly where he had left him.

He needed heat and fire…but everything was so cold it would be difficult to start anything.

Still, Matthew was stubborn and desperately worried about his wizard. 

Shoving the door open as wide as he could get it, Matthew moved around the cottage and pulled a metal pot meant for animal feed out of the stable, his heart racing as he tugged it in front of the door. With shaky fingers, the blonde managed to find dry enough wood that he set ablaze inside the pot with a small thing of flint he had in his pocket. Quickly, he pulled it inside and set it near Ivan, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip as he peered around the house.

Spotting the cauldron they used for cooking, the blonde tugged it free of a thin ice sheet before he filled it with any clumps of ice he could find. The creek outside of the cottage was frozen, but Matthew didn’t know how solid. 

When that didn’t fill up as much as Matthew wanted, the blonde dragged the cauldron all the way to the frozen creek and simply dropped the heavy thing, watching as the ice caved instantly. Smiling with some relief, Matthew reached in to grasp the metal handle to tug the heavy pot out of the water and back into the house to heat against the fire he had started.

When it was hot, Matthew dumped the water over the frozen wizard, the effect doing little to nothing. Still, Matthew was stubborn.

Over and over again, Matthew dragged the cauldron full of water to and from the house, each time throwing an entire pot of hot water over Ivan’s frozen form. When he was defrosted enough to be moved, Matthew gently maneuvered him into their wooden tub where he continued filling it with hot water and changing it out each time it got too cold.

It was well into the morning when the sun finally started to help melt their cottage that Matthew had to stop, his limbs shaking and cold and exhausted. The hearth was dry enough that he could start a proper fire which would aid in keeping Ivan’s bath water warm.

Sinking beside him, Matthew curled his fingers around Ivan’s and touched his forehead to the back of his palm. “You just…you just rest, Ivan…you deserve it..”

Ivan’s eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling and it was three days before they moved, the man twitching and blinking as water poured from his eyes and mouth, coughing raggedly as he shivered and shuddered and convulsed in the tub from the shock of sudden heat filling him to his core, his magic uncertain of what on earth to do with the change of temperatures. It took a few moments before Ivan rolled out of the tub and shivered on the cold floor, managing to crawl to the bed and grab hold of the blanket but do little else as he laid on the floor, unable to lift himself into the bed. 

Coming in from outside with another pot of fresh water, Matthew nearly dropped the entire thing when he realized Ivan wasn’t in the tub anymore. He cried out softly when he spotted the wizard on the floor and he was instantly moving across the cold floor, his hands shaking as he untangled the now wet blanket from Ivan’s limbs.

Matthew quickly undressed Ivan before he helped him into the bed, his fingers hurrying to tuck all the blankets around him as tight as he could get them. The blonde hadn’t slept…how could he…the worry and need to protect Ivan too great for Matthew to settle. 

He pressed a kiss to Ivan’s cold forehead before pulling away and using the fresh water to start making a hot soup, knowing that when the wizard’s body was more relaxed he’d be hungry and could use something warm.

Ivan whimpered as he was fed, his stomach revolting from the sudden influx of food but he ate and ate and ate because he knew that was what his body needed. When he was full he grabbed Matthew’s wrist and mumbled something incoherent about needing Matthew in the bed with him as his eyes drooped shut and his body began to sleep again. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Matthew shakily ran his fingers through Ivan’s hair, his arms reaching to curl tightly around the wizards body to hold him close. Matthew may have been just a servant, a housekeeper and babysitter….but he wasn’t going to allow Ivan to get this bad ever again.

This was scary and he hated, absolutely abhorred that Ivan was in such pain and was so entirely exhausted. 

If Matthew had his way, his wizard would never be treated with this much disrespect ever again.

Matthew gave in to sleep, even if for just a little while, his body clutching Ivan’s to him tightly. In a few hours, the blonde was moving again as he made something else warm for the wizard to eat. He had to get Ivan’s strength back to him, and if that meant forcing bread down his throat and keeping him in bed, then so be it.

It was a whole month of sleep and food and little else between before Ivan was able to stand walking around on his own again. His magic was still weak, realizing that the host was being cared for and in a sense the magic was recovring in it’s own way. Ivan could hardly cast a heating spell at the moment but that was fine because he had Matthew cuddled up against him and he could cling to the blonde whenever he was up and cooking, poking at the food and stealing bites as he rested his chin on the soft curve of Matthew’s shoulders. 

Smiling softly, Matthew tilted his head so that he could touch his temple to Ivan’s forehead gently. It gave him so much relief that Ivan was moving again, eating more, and acting like his old, gentle and curious self.

Ivan wasn’t the same, and Matthew knew he would never have that Ivan back, but his sweet, gentle wizard was still there, just a little more grown up.

It made Matthew sad in a way, but he knew he should be happy that Ivan was devloping.

Turning his head more, the blonde paused in skinning potatoes to give the wizard’s forehead a sweet little kiss, his eyes closing briefly to admire how nice and warm Ivan’s skin was.

Ivan closed his eyes softly as Matthew kissed him, smiling contentedly at the gestured before he blinked and looked to the side at a stern knock on the door. The wizard frowned at that but straightened and walked over, peering out the door at the small platoon that greeted him at the door. 

“You’ve been summoned by the king of Krims.” The leader of the small outfit stated and Ivan nodded, taking the letter and looking at it before he tore it in half and slammed the door closed with a scowl, moving back to stand behind Matthew and bury his face in soft blonde curls. He didn’t want to fight, he was still so tired, but he knew that logically Matthew couldn’t protect him and that he would have to return to the king. 

Matthew was still as he watched from the little window above the small table he was using, the men crossing their little creek and leaving through the woods. His lips parted and he let out a little puff of air, his fingers shaking as he dropped the knife and half peeled potato onto the wooden surface.

He couldn’t…he didn’t want to think about Ivan going back. It had been two years, two whole damned years that Ivan had the chance to rest…to smile and talk to him…to relax and sleep and breathe. Matthew felt like he hadn’t seen Ivan, his Ivan in those two years and now finally he had him back only to have the king attempt to take him away again.

Ivan was too powerful to be a servant…and it was high time the wizard realized this. But Matthew would never make him do anything he didn’t want to do…he couldn’t.

Ivan glanced out the window as well, but towards the sky to frown at the moon. 

“It’s almost a full moon.” He murmured softly, watching the sky for a moment before he tucked his face against Matthew’s neck. “I’ll go in three days… When the first night of the full moon comes.”

“Go?” Matthew echoed softly, his head tilting down to hide his expression as his hands wrung tightly in the fabric of the front of his dress. “…but..Ivan..,” he couldn’t tell Ivan what to do…he held no power over the wizard at all.

But he cared and worried so much about the older male that it pained Matthew to think of him leaving again. Shaking his head, Matthew turned, his arms sliding up to curl around Ivan’s neck as he hugged the wizard close. 

“I’m not going on a mission…” Ivan murmured softly. “I’m showing the king who is the master here.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan and Matthew arrived in an explosion of ice within the throne room of the Krims castle, the king and his court jumping as Ivan glared at the man. The full moon was just starting to rise behind the windows and Ivan himself looked just as pale and silvery and cold as the moon as he gently released Matthew. 

“Step down from your throne.” Ivan ordered, his voice low and rumbling and hard, his hands loose at his sides as he stared at the king, who glared and stood. 

“I am your master, wizard. You are weighted to me.”

“I am not because I do not bear your colours or mark. My patience and loyalty towards you for the last two years has worn thin.” Ivan growled, his eyes fixed on the monarch. “Stand down. Or I will force you to do so.”

“Seize him.” The king hissed out and Ivan’s eyes flickered with something dark and murderous as he let out a breath and lifted his fingers in a fluid motion.

The guards froze and Ivan turned to them, one hand poised with the wrist bent and his fingers pointed to the ground while the other mades a smooth, flowing motion through the air before matching with it’s twin and forcing the bodies of the guards to the ground with a clatter of weaponry and armor. The courtesans shrieked at that and Ivan growled as he turned to a cluster of them and wrapped his hand in a half circle, giving a squeeze of his fingers to the air and instantly causing their mouths to snap shut and their own bodies to slowly crumble to the ground. 

Arms curling about himself, Matthew watched as more guards and soldiers entered the throne room, their weapons drawn as they shouted orders and warnings to each other. A group was ordered to approach the wizard and with weapons held pointedly toward Ivan they rushed him; one particular that caught Matthew’s eye.

Ivan threw his hands to the sides, the two on either side of the center guard falling to the ground with screams of horror while Ivan focused on the center guard. A flicker caught his eyes and he turned at the sight of Matthew being grabbed by a guard and dragged to the side, that enough to cut his concentration and distract him from the third guard that had charged him. 

Taking a running jump, Alfred twisted his sword and angled it so that the blade sliced through the pale skin of Ivan’s neck, a grunt and a cry escaping the blonde guard’s mouth as he cut through flesh and bone to successfully decapitate the wizard’s head from his body.The throne room fell silent as rushing guards stopped moving, their weapons lowering.

Struggling against the guard that held him, Matthew looked up at the quieting of the room and his entire face instantly went white, his body freezing momentarily before his struggling increased tenfold, a little cry of frustration leaving his mouth.

Alfred let out a shuddering breath as he knelt beside the decapitated body of the wizard, panting and staring at the corpse before he planted his sword on the tile and stood to turn away from his kill and look apologetically at his twin. 

A scream alerted the guards to danger once more as Ivan’s hand planted on the ground, forcing his shoulders upwards, his other hand mimicking the first before reaching out to grasp hold of the hair of Ivan’s head, dragging the corpse’s head back to the body as he stood, finding his nose with fingers and facing his head in the right direction as blood rushed from the floor to bind around the man’s neck, a thick scar surrounding his neck before he blinked and worked his clenched jaw and tilted his head to glare down at Alfred. 

Lifting his hand and flicking his fingers, causing the young man’s body to all but crumble upon the ground and curl into a fetal position. 

Ivan turned his eyes to the king and his body followed as guards warily backed away from the wizard. 

“Now… Your majesty…” His hand lifted. “Bow.”

The proud man’s body crumbled easily into a prostrate bow, head pressed to the ground as he watched Ivan’s boots approach and the wizard step over him to sit on the throne. 

Ivan’s eyes were dark, too dark, and his voice too low as he growled out. “This is my castle now.”

A flick of his fingers and the king was tumbling down the stairs to his throne, neck lolling unnaturally as he flopped onto the ground and Ivan’s body sat stiffly in the throne. “Get out.” He snarled to the people as he felt the madness of the moon and magic fading slowly.

All around the room, bodies began to move, and if the bodies couldn’t move, another helped or carried until the throne room was silent and empty, all except for Ivan and Matthew. Tentatively, the blonde lifted his head to peer at Ivan across the room, the look in his usually kind, bright eyes making Matthew’s knees shake.

Matthew knew Ivan was powerful, but until tonight, he didn’t realize just how much power the wizard had.

Tentatively, Matthew slowly crossed the throne room, eyes set on Ivan’s face as he slowly approached and carefully moved up the now blood stained stairs to the throne. Pausing just in front of Ivan, Matthew extended a hand to tenderly cup the wizard’s cheek, his eyebrows knit in concern as he brushed his thumb underneath his eyes, swiping at a droplet of blood.

Ivan tilted his head instantly to the touch. His eyes softened instantly at looking into Matthew’s face and his hand came up to gently cup Matthew’s hand and keep it pressed to his face as his expression softened and he nuzzled into the soft palm before pressing a kiss to the skin there, breathing gently against Matthew’s hand as he held it close. 

Smiling softly with relief, Matthew moved forward and all but settled into Ivan’s lap, his cheeks slightly tinged pink as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thank goodness,” the blonde breathed softly, voice hitching as he cupped both hands to Ivan’s cheeks. Pulling back just enough Matthew smiled softly at Ivan before he tilted his head to press a chaste, soft little kiss to the wizard’s lips.

Ivan returned the kiss, his fingers tangling in Matthew’s hair to hold the blonde close, anchoring him close. He was weighted to the blonde, was tied to him to keep himself from going too far, from losing himself too much. He was a reassuring presence, something to snap him out of and his fingers brushed over memorized features and pulled Matthew closer, more firmly against his chest until his fingers were clawing at corsets. He felt lost, drowning, and he needed Matthew close, needed to feel him as close as humanly possible. 

Carefully, Matthew curled his fingers around Ivan’s hands, his head tilting back to press gentle kisses to the wizard’s forehead and cheeks. Matthew knew that Ivan needed him, but he didn’t want to go too far…not there..not like that. Tenderly, Matthew fit Ivan’s hands around his waist before kissing him again, his forehead gently tucking to the wizard’s. “..I love you, Ivan..it’s alright…I’m here.”

Ivan clutched at Matthew and his breathing sped up briefly before he felt his pulse slow to match Matthew’s own pulse, his fingers still digging into Matthew’s corsets to anchor himself. He had been so scared and part of him was glad it was finally over with but he couldn’t look at the corpse at the foot of the throne as he pressed his face to Matthew’s neck and collarbones. He wanted to cry, to scream, to sob and ask Matthew to make it all better, to kiss him and hold him and tell him that everything would be alright because he was so scared of himself. 

The wizard trembled as he clutched at Matthew, fluttering, worried breaths escaping him in soft hiccups as he held Matthew close. 

Quietly, Matthew held Ivan as tight as he could. He rocked him gently, swaying in the ornate throne and pressing soft, tender kisses to Ivan’s forehead. He hummed softly, his fingers brushing over Ivan’s back as he cradled him close, and murmured promises that everything was alright now, that nothing else was going to happen, that Ivan had done a good thing.

“You’re your own master now,” the blonde had murmured against Ivan’s temple, his arms tightening around the trembling wizard in his arms. “…you’re free, Ivan…” And that in itself was a powerful thing for a powerful creature such as Ivan.

“I want to go home.” Ivan whimpered pitifully, sounding so small and terrified as he clutched at Matthew and sobbed. “I want to go home, Matthew, I want to go home.” He kept babbling the same thing over and over again, tears pouring from his face as he clutched at his companion. “I hate it here, I want to go.” The wizard tightened his grip around Matthew and suddenly there was a burst of cold and Ivan was pulling them through the aether, the teleportation parting the world around them as he visualised his bed and his fireplace and his table and shelves and home. 

When they finally settled the familiar smell of home filled his lungs and he broke down, sobbing into Matthew’s shoulder as he clutched at the human desperately. 

Matthew could do nothing more than hold tightly to Ivan, the tears soaking the fabric covering his shoulder but he didn’t mind. Ivan was unwell, was hurt, had barely the time to recover, and now had performed a life altering event. It was more than any human could claim they had done in their lifetimes; to change their stars, their paths.

Tenderly, Matthew managed to lay Ivan on the bed, which he settled beside him, his arms tucked securely around Ivan’s form as he held him and rocked him and kept him entirely too close. Matthew sang every sweet lullaby he knew, his fingers brushing through silvery hair and down a trembling back as he grew silent and simply continued to hold.

He couldn’t do much else but be there for Ivan, to love and protect him the best way Matthew knew how.


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

Ivan slept for months after that. His entire body was prone to shivers and chills, exhaustion making him sleep through the days with little more than forced food from Matthew. By the time he was starting to wander around he was much more like his previous self. He spent more time making carvings or potions, which didn’t require magic at all. The man napped and cuddled with Matthew, throughout the days and eventually got to a point where he could spend the days awake and sleep at night. 

One morning, Matthew rose long before Ivan was awake as he bustled around their cottage, feeding animals and getting fresh water. An idea had struck him in the night, and the blonde settled in front of the fire as he mixed ingredients together before dumping what he had concocted into a metal pan.

Ivan was looking better, much better than he had a few months ago. They didn’t talk about the incident at the palace, but there were no more missions or tasks for the wizard to embark on. That made Matthew happy, but he still worried greatly over Ivan’s well being.

The blonde shifted the pan above the fire as he drew his knees to his chest, his arms curling around them as he pressed his cheek to his thigh. 

As better as Ivan looked, Matthew still felt like something was wrong…his chest clenching at just the thought that something else could be going on and neither of them knew. 

Ivan moved out of bed and cuddled up against Matthew with a pleasant sigh, pressing his face to Matthew’s stomach and wrapping his arms around the blonde. “I love you.” The wizard murmured as he held the human close, pleased at the warmth of the blonde and the smell of cake in the air. “Is that chocolate cake?”

“I can’t surprise you at all, can I?” Matthew asked softly with a little smile, his hands smoothing through Ivan’s hair before he bent to press a kiss to a pale cheek. 

Ivan smiled and tilted his head to kiss Matthew’s lips gently. “Not really. I am an all powerful wizard.”

“Well that just isn’t fair,” Matthew breathed, his fingers brushing through silvery hair and down the wizard’s back. “You’re all powerful and I’m just a human that can’t even surprise you with a chocolate cake,” the blonde smiled, loving to see the older male so relaxed like he was now.

Ivan smiled and leaned up to kiss Matthew softly, pushing him gently onto the floor on his back and steal more tender little kisses from his lips. “I’ll act surprised when it comes out of the oven, how’s that?”

“That would be quite sweet of you,” Matthew smiled, a little laugh jostling his shoulders as he reached up fingers to gently tossle pale bangs. “…I’m so happy Ivan..I love to see you looking like this…”

“I love you.” Ivan murmured gently as he settled his torso over Matthew’s, his hands cupping the back of Matthew’s head as he lowered his forehead to press to Matthew’s. “You make me happy.”

Matthew smiled, his eyes closing as he gently brushed his fingers up the wizard’s back. “And I love you, Ivan,” the blonde echoed softly, the tip of his nose brushing lightly to Ivan’s.

Ivan smiled as he gently stole a slower kiss from Matthew’s lips, his body warming gently, pleasantly at the tender touches of Matthew’s fingers against him. It felt wonderful to be handled so gently by the blonde, to handle him just as gently in his own grip. 

“Ivan…can I ask you something,” Matthew started softly as he slowly pulled away from the wizard’s sweet kisses, his fingers still trailing gently along spine and ribs.

Ivan nodded as he cupped the blonde’s cheek gently. “Of course… What is it?” The man gently stroked his fingers over the blonde’s hair and jaw before he pressed his nose to the blonde’s smaller one. 

“Why do you love me?” Matthew asked, his head tilting as he smiled at Ivan sweetly. The blonde was only slightly nervous to hear what Ivan could say…but…Matthew wanted to know. 

“Because you stay and take care of me. Because you love me even though I am probably much more difficult than I’m worth.” Ivan stroked Matthew’s cheeks gently. “Because I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Matthew’s nerves, his quiet insecurities, his doubts…they vanished in seconds, a watery smile instead spreading on his lips. “Oh Ivan…you are worth everything…and I don’t want to ever think of my life without you….,” the blonde gently pressed their foreheads lovingly. “You are worth absolutely everything to me.”

Ivan gently stroked his fingers over Matthew’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to the smaller male’s in a gentle kiss, smothering tht smile. “You’re worth the whole world to me.”

“Ivan,” Matthew breathed softly, his arms curling around the wizard’s neck as he returned the kisses, his eagerness increasing if by just a bit. He ran his fingers through silvery hair then down to trail on Ivan’s jaw, Matthew’s kisses gentle and loving.

Ivan smiled and returned the kiss, his teeth gently worrying at Matthew’s neck before the small clock on the table gave a small chime and Ivan pressed a kiss to the smaller male’s jaw and then lips. “The cake is ready.” He murmured, stroking his fingers through soft blonde curls. 

“You’re supposed to be surprised,” Matthew teased, cheeks pink as he sat up, his curls askew as he reached for a thick hand towel to help with pulling the little metal pan away from the heat. Standing, Matthew slid the pan on top of the table, his fingers reaching up to trail along his neck where Ivan’s mouth had just been. The feeling gave the blonde little shivers, his teeth nibbling gently on his bottom lip.

Ivan stood behind Matthew, dragging his mouth over the back of Matthew’s neck before moving to the small curve of jaw and neck, his hands coming up to smooth over Matthew’s chest and waist, feeling over the leather of his bodice and gently tugging at the ties. 

Shuddering softly, Matthew reached down to trail his hands over Ivan’s arms before sliding his fingers up the back of the wizard’s neck and into his hair. He tilted his head to capture Ivan’s mouth with his own, teeth softly nibbling at the wizard’s lower lip as Matthew swept his tongue gently against Ivan’s. 

Ivan swept his own tongue over Matthew’s as he pulled the blonde as close as their bodies would allow. His fingers gliding over the smooth leather before the ties were pulled open and Matthew’s shirt loosely framed the blonde’s torso. The older male gently pushed the blonde’s shirt up, ducking his head to nibble at the soft curve of collarbones revealed to him.

Smiling softly, Matthew hummed at the feeling of Ivan’s mouth against his skin as he slowly started to undo Ivan’s shirt and pants. He had done it so many times…but never for situations quite as intimate as this. The blonde smoothed his hands down Ivan’s shoulders, chest, waist and sides before sliding slowly up again, his fingers memorizing dips, curves, lines and scars.

Ivan smiled as he gently purred against Matthew’s skin, nipping at his chest and ribs gently as he moved to kneel in front of the blonde, his shirt and pants undone and hanging loosely from his lengthy form as he pulled Matthew closer, tugging at the ties of thick shirts and letting them drop to the ground before pressing his mouth against the crease of hip and thigh. 

Pressing a hand to Ivan’s shoulder, Matthew carefully stepped out of the ring of skirts on the floor, his body flush and trembling as he tilted his head to shyly peer down at the older male. Matthew bent, carefully pulling off Ivan’s shirt before taking small steps closer, his hands smoothing through soft hair as he pressed a kiss to the pale forehead.

Ivan smiled and his teeth grazed over the blonde’s Adam’s apple, his fingers stroking over Matthew’s hips, feeling over the bared flesh and kneading his fingers easily through the softness of Matthew’s thighs. Ivan murmured something in a language that few knew, his hands smoothing over Matthew’s groin before he pressed a soft kiss to the fuller lips of the blonde. 

The blonde’s knees shook as he ran his hands through Ivan’s hair, their bodies pressing together as Matthew helped the older male remove the rest of his clothes. He smiled gently at the wizard, his breath catching as he tugged Ivan towards the bed, the back of his thighs hitting the side which was fine for Matthew as he tumbled backwards with Ivan.

Ivan chuckled softly as he kissed Matthew, their bare skin rubbing against one another while the older male lifted Matthew’s thighs, parting them gently before he tucked their hips together, rolling the sensitive flesh together before he tilted his head down to the blonde. “Is this okay?” He asked, and for a moment there was shy gentle Ivan, quiet and wondering if he was overstepping everything. He didn’t want to hurt Matthew, not at all.

Matthew’s heart could’ve melted for Ivan all over again as he gently nodded, his hands smoothing up to cup the older male’s pale cheeks. “Yes..it…it feels good,” the blonde flushed darkly, his hips arching up into Ivan’s as he let out a soft mewl of pleasure. Ivan, no matter what, was so sweet and gentle, Matthew couldn’t help but love him even more.

Ivan gently smiled and kissed the blonde, his fingers pressing between Matthew’s legs to find the blonde’s entrance. It took a bit of fumbling before Ivan gently pressed his length into the smaller male, nuzzling at Matthew’s curls gently before he rested his hands on soft hips. “Tell me if it hurts.”

The blonde nodded, his face flush as he shakily curled his thighs around Ivan’s hips. Matthew let out a soft moan, his insides clenching tightly around the older male’s body as his hands, trembling with anticipation, brushed up the length of Ivan’s arms before clenching just below his elbows. “I…I’m okay.., Ivan…I’m fine…”

Ivan worriedly watched the blonde before he nodded, carefully rolling his hips forward, in and out slowly, before he lifted Matthew’s hips and became more earnest in his motions, faster and more firm with his fingers gripping Matthew’s hips tightly. It felt wonderful, the heat and pressure and sheer fact that it was Matthew being so intimate with him made Ivan’s heart soar. “I love you, I love you so much.”

Matthew cried out, his insides shaking and heating as he released his hold on Ivan’s arms. He coiled his fingers in the blankets beside his head, knuckles white. He tilted his head back, eyes screwed shut, as the blonde whimpered and called out Ivan’s name, Matthew’s body flushing. He whimpered, his lips parting to pull in shaky breaths as he peered up at Ivan’s face, giving him a breathless, heated smile. “I…I love you..I love you, too..”

Ivan kissed Matthew, mounting a knee on the bed in order to push more firmly against Matthew’s hips, their bodies rocking together firmly as he moved. Ivan’s chest heaved with ragged breaths, the man lowering his mouth to kiss and lick and taste Matthew as he moved. “I love you, my moon and stars, my soul and forge.”

Matthew’s head was swimming as his heart clenched, his hands moving to slide over pale skin to curl around the wizard’s shoulders. He could feel Ivan, body and soul, his raw power, his gentle, sweet, naive nature that he kept hidden; everything. Ivan was a complex being that Matthew felt more connected to than himself, and it was like his and Ivan’s souls mingled as physically as their bodies did. He knew he was not just in love with Ivan, it was more than that, much, much more than simply love. 

The blonde wailed with pleasure, his body trembling and arching as he felt himself teetering extremely close to the edge of his climax. But he wanted this to last, this beautiful, wondrous moment where he could feel Ivan for everything that he was and loving every single part of him.

Ivan gasped and groaned as he came, shuddering against Matthew’s body as he moaned the blonde’s name over and over. He could feel everything about him shuddering and frost inched over the windows and fireplace mantle as he clutched at Matthew, feeling too warm, too exhausted by the encounter. But it felt so wonderful he couldn’t help but keep himself buried inside Matthew long after their bodies had cooled against one another. 

Matthew shifted slightly, to curl them onto their sides, his hands running gently over Ivan’s cheeks. “Are…are you alright? Ivan?” Matthew worried softly, his head tilting as he noticed the frost over the windows. The blonde shivered gently before he nuzzled into Ivan’s neck fiercely. 

Ivan nodded, purring against Matthew’s skin as he did so. “I’m fine.” He whispered, purring against soft skin and hair and cuddling Matthew closer. The wizard allowed the frost to melt as he tugged blankets over their bodies, blinking slowly when he tilted his head towards the oven. “I think the cake is done…”

The blonde laughed softly before giving Ivan a gentle, playful shove. “I’m not getting up to get it…it’s your surprise cake,” Matthew smiled, laying back slightly, curls askew around his head as he smiled up at the older male. “…I love you…”

Ivan smiled as he kissed the smaller male on the temple, then the lips, moving to stand up and go get the cake, bringing over a large piece with two forks for them to share as he cuddled up with Matthew, kissing the blonde. “I love you too, so very much.” His fingers pushed soft curls away from Matthew’s face so he could kiss over Matthew’s forehead and down his nose. 

Matthew smiled softly, gently nuzzling at Ivan’s nose before he kissed him sweetly. The blonde sat up, curling a blanket around his shoulders as he leaned against Ivan’s side. “I hope you like it,” Matthew sighed, content and pleasantly weary as he peered at Ivan’s face. 

Ivan smiled as he kissed the blonde. “I always love your cake.” he murmured softly, cuddled close to the blonde as he ate, then with a flick of his fingers sent the dishes whirling over to the sink. He linked to make sure that the clatter he heard wasn’t anything breaking before he relaxed against Matthew and cuddled the blonde close in his arms, gentle and sweet. “I love you.” He murmured as he curled close to the blonde. “I want you to stay forever.”

The blonde was quiet for a moment before he tilted his head to peer at the wizard. “Ivan?” he murmured softly, sitting up a little, curls mussed around his flush cheeks. “…I…I promise to stay with you forever…but…you have to remember,” the blonde sighed, a hand coming up to cup Ivan’s cheek gently, “…my forever is not as long as yours.”

Ivan was quiet for a long moment before he spoke up. “I’ll find a way to make it longer.” He murmured, hugging Matthew tightly. “I’ll make your forever longer… One way or another.”

—

Ivan rarely went into town on his own, but upon discovering that the next day was Matthew’s birthday the wizard went into town, hunting through shops and other places to find something to give the blonde. He couldn’t find anything that he felt would be perfect for the blonde… Until he peered into a jewelry store and saw a comb with a small porcelain bear atop it. The wizard was quietly staring at the item when an idea came to him and he scrambled to go into the woods, to his home again. 

Going through his various supplies the wizard found a bear skull in his attic space before he began to trace out the shape of a comb with his fingers, a pair of bears kissing molded atop it. The bone was engraved and cut until the shape of the comb was formed. A lump of gold held in Ivan’s palm for a few moments allowed the man to dip the comb part into it, coating the bone with gold before he found a set of paints and carefully detailed the kissing bears. 

When Matthew arrived the wizard smiled, already having cleaned up to give the blonde his gift. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Matthew smiled, placing down the basket he had gone to forage the woods with. “I wanted to go to the strawberry field before the animals had picked it clean,” the blonde smiled, tilting his head at Ivan. “What….what have you been up to?” the blonde smiled, giving Ivan a suspicious look.

“Well well… Husbands give wives rings and gifts, right?” Ivan shuffled forward, towering over the blonde before he bent over, holding out a carved wooden box to the blonde, his insignia, a bear with a crown of ice, burnt into the lid. “This is my gift to you… Our wedding gift, since we’ve already said our vows to be together forever.”

“Wedding gift..?” Matthew murmured softly, his eyes widening as he reached to touch the box tenderly. “Oh.., oh, Ivan,” the blonde shakily reached to accept the box, his head tilting up to peer at Ivan’s face. “You didn’t…you didn’t have to do something like this for me…”

Ivan gently nudged Matthew’s fingers. “There’s something inside as well.” He murmured gently, smiling at the blonde. “I wanted to give you something.” The older male gently kissed the blonde’s lips before he pulled back. “Open it.” He whispered, smiling as he waited. 

“Ivan..,” Matthew breathed after he had carefully opened the top. “It’s…it’s beautiful,” the blonde murmured, carefully drawing out the comb, his fingertips shaky as they traced over the image of the kissing bears. 

“I made it myself… There’s a part of me engraved in it.” The older male kissed Matthew gently before he stroked his fingers over Matthew’s and pressed their foreheads together. “So as long as you wear it… It’s a part of me close to you.”

“It’s…it’s beautiful…too beautiful..I..,” Matthew’s eyes watered as he clutched the comb close to him, feeling how gently warm it was, how it weighed in his palm as familiar as holding Ivan’s hand. Pulling back a little, Matthew laughed a little and held it out towards the wizard. “Will you…help me put it in?”

Ivan smiled and helped twist Matthew’s curls up before he tucked the comb into them, leading Matthew to the mirror that the king had given him as payment long ago. He smiled at their reflections, stroking his fingers over Matthew’s shoulders. “You really like it?” He asked, looking a bit worried as he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist.

“I love it…,” Matthew smiled, touching his temple as he tilted his head to see it better, the curves of the bear’s heads poking out from his mess of curls. “Thank you…it’s…it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever owned…”

Ivan smiled as he kissed the blonde, curling his arms around the blonde and gently kissing his jaw once more. “It suits you.” He murmured gently. “My wife.”

“How am I ever going to find a present that matches this one?” Matthew smiled, meeting Ivan’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror, his body leaning into Ivan’s as he stroked his hands over the wizard’s arms. 

“You don’t have to.” Ivan smiled as he gently kissed the blonde. “I wanted to give you something. So I made you something.” The older male gently stroked his fingers over Matthew’s waist, feeling his bodice before he kissed soft curls that were held up by the comb. 

“I love you….,” Matthew smiled softly as he turned, his head tilting up to peer at Ivan’s face. He seemed taller somehow, broader, stronger; it made Matthew happy to see him looking so healthy. “And there’s no one I would rather spend forever with than you,” the blonde sighed happily, his hands palming at Ivan’s shoulder blades as he pressed close to him and nuzzled against his collarbone.

Ivan smiled as he curled his arms around the smaller male, gentle and sweet as he stood behind him. “I promise I’ll love you forever.” He whispered, his fingers tangled with the blonde’s smaller set as he tilted his lips to brush Matthew’s ear. “Our love will last until the stars turn cold.”

Matthew’s eyes closed before his grip on Ivan’s hands clenched gently. “…we shouldn’t…talk so much about forever…,” the blonde smiled softly, his head leaning to gently nuzzle against Ivan’s. “You have nothing to worry about…my heart is yours..”

Ivan nodded and kissed Matthew, his fingers lacing with the blonde’s even more firmly before he turned the blonde around to gently hold him close. They stood like that for a while, staring at one another in the mirror before Ivan ducked his head and tucked his face against Matthew’s neck, sighing contentedly as he stayed like that.

—

When Matthew got sick Ivan worried. When the sick didn’t go away he began to work. Every book he owned, every trick he knew, he poured into finding a way to make Matthew immortal. 

But then the years passed, the sickness came and went and Ivan, in a blink of an eye, realized that the love of his life was fading. 

Matthew’s blonde hair was now grey and there were faint wrinkles about his face. The wizard would spend countless hours tracing them, gently finding crows feet, laugh lines and worry lines across the blonde’s face. 

The wizard quietly watched Matthew through the days, always sure to tell the blonde that he loved him, to take care of the human in the same way that Matthew had cared for him. 

“Matthew.” The older male stroked his palm over the blonde’s face as they laid in bed together. “Just a few more days. I’ll find a way to help you in a few more days.” He whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he stared at the blonde. And for a moment he was so young and fragile and hurt, so scared to lose the one person in the world he loved more than anything. 

Matthew smiled, his hand raising to gently cup Ivan’s cheek, his fingertips swiping at the beginnings of tears. “Ivan…listen to me?” he murmured softly, soothingly running his fingers through the strands of silvery hair close to the wizard’s ear. “…you don’t have to try anymore…alright? Because you know something, Ivan?” the human smiled, a soft, whisper of a laugh moving up his shoulders, “…I’ll never, ever leave you. You know that…don’t you?” Mathew asked softly, his hand tracing down to over Ivan’s chest, just above where he could feel the wizard’s heartbeat. 

Ivan shook his head. “But I need you here.” He whispered, his voice cracking as he stared down at the blonde. “I need you here. With me. I need to be able to kiss you every day and hold you every night.” The wizard placed his hand over Matthew’s on his chest. “I’ll die without you.” He whispered, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared at Matthew’s blue eyes, duller with age but still Matthew’s. He was still beautiful, kind, loving Matthew and Ivan was still not ready to let him go. “Please, please, just a few more days. I have the mirror almost ready, I can save you.” He whispered, pressing his face to Matthew’s neck, tears soaking the collar of the blonde’s gown. “I can’t live without you.”

Matthew closed his eyes and drew his hands gently over Ivan’s shoulders and back as far as he was able to reach. There were times, multiple actually, when he had thought long and hard about when this time in life would come, the inevitable, but not for Matthew’s sake. Ivan was so very fragile, and Matthew hated more than anything that there was nothing he could do to help him. 

It hurt Matthew more than he could ever say to see Ivan so distraught, so heartbroken. So he nodded, as always and smiled, bringing up a shaky hand to brush on Ivan’s wet cheek. “A few days,” he echoed softly, trying to sound sure and steady, like a promise, but Matthew could never say it as such.

He didn’t know if he had a few more days, and the worst part was, he and Ivan both knew that.

“Don’t cry,” Matthew smiled, gently brushing at Ivan’s tears. He still looked so young and beautiful, just as if Matthew could remember seeing him walking in from bathing in the stream that first day after meeting him. Ivan was absolutely everything to him, and Matthew couldn’t stand seeing his heart breaking. 

“I’ll never leave you, Ivan…you know that,” Matthew smiled, nodding his head gently. “And…you can’t…you have to promise me, Ivan…,” his hand curled around Ivan’s fingers and Matthew gripped the wizard as tightly as he could, “…you have to promise me…to keep going. To be a great wizard…more than you are right now…”

Ivan shook his head but he pulled back enough to kiss Matthew’s lips. “I promise.” He murmured, feeling Matthew’s breathing, ragged and worn down, shallow, against his own lips. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you.” His voice cracked and the dam broke. It was a stream of that one phrase after that, sobbed out as Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew, kneeling beside the bed and pressing his face against Matthew’s, a hand cupping his cheek gently. “I will love you until the stars turn cold.” He choked out, his lip trembling as his tears rolled down his face. 

Matthew’s eyes closed and he nodded gently, doing his best to return the I love you’s. He didn’t want to leave him, not like this, not ever, but he couldn’t hold on much longer. Matthew had never given up and he knew his soul never would, still trying to find some way to be with Ivan and to comfort and love him until the stars did indeed turn cold. 

His hand curled against Ivan’s slowly loosened, the little smile on his face that he attempted to keep to show Ivan he was okay, slowly faded and Matthew managed with one last shaky breath of air to tell Ivan that he loved him, more than anything. 

“Matthew?” Ivan choked, eyes wide and too young, too scared, as he stared at the blonde. “Matthew?” He cupped the blonde’s face, already cooler to the touch, before he sobbed softly and pressed himself as close as he could to the blonde’s body. 

The first scream tore from his throat like he was being murdered, like his heart was being torn from his chest. The second scream shook the walls of the cottage, the animals in the yard letting out sounds of alarm as bricks and logs flew from their stays. 

Ivan stood, furniture overturned and thrown against the walls, the wizard’s tantrum rattling the very trees around the cottage. Ice coated everything and Ivan turned to the mirror he had poured so much time into, staring at his own reflection, contemplating breaking the mirror, before he let out a slow breath, blinking at the design of a bear framing the mirror. He grasped the edges and stared into the darkness shown within the mirror. He could see something from the corner of his eyes, something moving inside the mirror, and he clenched his hands on the edge of the mirror. 

He’d find Matthew. If he had to travel through this world and every world… He’d find him somehow. 

He would search until the stars turned cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for The Sorcerer's Servant! Watch out for the sequel, Mirror Mirror Man!


End file.
